A world of Differences
by ZentrocFairblaze
Summary: The lives of a few unexpected teenagers is changed one day when a misfired WMD hits the locations they are gaming at. The first one to be talked to by god chooses their fates and embarks on a very unlikely adventure in the land of Equestria for himself.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 1- The Changes Begin

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Disclaimer- I do not own MLP FIM I am just a writer that uses them for non-profit. I also own nothing in this story except for the original characters and the story this is all my work not canon and not or profit. Parental Discretion is advised for hints of grimdark and adult situations.  
-

"Ok roll an Intelligence and science with a minus two for the subject being unpublished and unfamiliar mechanics to what you are used to." I said to my friend John. It was a normal gaming session for us as usual I was the guy running it and I had gotten lucky. My friends had the weekend free and my parents had just gotten me new equipment to use. By now we were into a third 2 liter of a soda I stopped paying attention as I had my tea.

My buddy John angrily yelled "God fucking damn it all to hell." He said a little angry after the recent events our characters had gone through. "Why did I have to choose to go through the door first?"

Pedro laughed as he and his girlfriend took this time to start to make out again. My younger brother had started working on his own writings again while John's brother Ed had started to help him. This was ok at least for the moment because of the current situation. You Johns character had walked into a room with computers in it for the mission and when he entered the doors closed behind him this naturally meant that the only one to focus on at the moment was John.

Tonight was actually kind of special it was the day the world was supposed to end not by the ancient Mayan predictions the U.S. was threatened or something by terrorists to be honest I could not help but laugh. I doubted it was real so I purposely set this up if it was right I wanted to go out gaming. We started around 9:00 a.m. it was about 11:00 p.m. right now but I planned to get everyone home when we were done.

"Dude you got to think things through before running into rooms in a military facility" I told John as I rolled the challenge roll.

God sometimes has a cruel sense of humor kind of like when he had to tell his son that he was born abnormally to die for people that hate his guts. I say this because at that moment the strangest whistle was heard and then as we all looked out the window a heat worse than being set on fire with napalm was felt and then nothing. I opened my eyes to see nothing. It was either a black so dark it was white or vice versa because there was no color.

"Well either I am in purgatory or hell either way eternity is going to be a bit boring."

"I would not say that my friend." A mysterious fatherly yet comforting voice boomed.

"Let me guess god right. I would say it is an honor but I lost that right when I stopped believing. So tell me oh omnipotent one why are we talking if I was not a believer?" I asked inquisitively to void.

"Well the extremists that let off the bomb that killed you hit a button that was not supposed to be pressed. Damn idiots I lay a specific blueprint for the universe I look away for three seconds and they mess it up." The voice said obviously ticked off.

"So what are you saying I was not supposed to die when I did?" I asked back.

"Yeah you were supposed to die in a few years after leading a group in a final fight to take control of the terrorist cell and return the world to how it was before Obama was elected into office." The voice responded. I honestly could not believe it myself I was actually supposed to do something sort of worthwhile and praise. "So to make it up to you and the small group you were with I am going to each of you individually after this and telling them the plan. You however get to make a choice for them you can go to heaven hell or a world of your choosing because you honestly do not want to go back to your body the way it is now."

The information that was put before me the responsibility everything was just too much. I was in charge of lives now and was supposed to live and lead a resistance of sorts. Not only that I was talking to god a being I did not even believe in until a few moments ago. I reacted and thought of what I knew I wanted to do and before I could say it I took a deep breath and closed my eyes when I went to open them I was in a colorful world brighter and obviously happier than the one I had been in. I guess god got impatient and decided to read my mind. I knew where I was and everything but I could not believe it I barely had to look at myself before I saw I had changed. Quickly I ran to the nearest reflective surface.

"Oh my word… I can't believe he actually bought that crap I usually say stuff like that but he is the first one to believe me." God said after I had left.

"I can't believe this I actually am in Equestria." I said to myself as I stared into a puddle of clear water looking at my new pony of a self. My mane was black and yellow-green all scruffy yet still seeming straight. My deep red coat fitting me and the horn protruding from my scalp. I was a unicorn and from the feel as I focused on my horn a powerful one at that. I looked down to see that I had a form fitting black vest with plenty of pockets on and bands high on my forelegs. There was a difference in the feel on my front and back hooves and as I glanced back it was obvious why. My back hooves had shoes surrounded in belts on them. I looked exactly like the pony character I had designed one day out of boredom.

I was in a culture shock I was no longer in the world I once knew and was now in a strange world that I knew was either more friendly or more dangerous. I sat there taking it all in and then it hit me where were my friends, where was my brother. If I was transported here so were they but where I had to find at least my brother. As the reality of everything sunk in and I became more worried my luck started to hit as well as clouds started to form in the sky. I figured it must have been scheduled because the pegasi were in charge of weather. I could see the obvious look of a familiar town seems even a god that you don't believe in has a sense of humor he placed me on the outskirts of Ponyville. Only reason I could tell was I saw Sweet Apple Acres in the distance.

So I quickly had to head to town and thankfully I was given a saddlebag with a few things to start with by our "Benevolent" god. About 100 bits and a few food stuffs just what I would need to start a life I supposed. I hurried to the closest place SAA I figured since it was the same world that I could convince the Apple family to let me stay there at least for the night. About 15 minutes later I arrived at the farm I hurried to the house and knocked with my hooves on the door. I was surprised out how well my body had adjusted to being a pony and how certain things came as they would if I was still human. A moment passed before I started to give up on anyone answering the door as I turned to leave.

"Why hello there hun" A sweet country voice said as I turned away "mighty bad timing to be going door to door ain't it?" the girl asked obvious as it was to me that it was Applejack I had to act it like I never saw here before.

"Uh hi I am sorry to do this but I was on my way to see if I could find a house in Ponyville but as soon as I got near it started to rain." I let the lie flow like water in a river. "If it wouldn't be a problem could I stay here a night I promise not to invade any privacy and as soon as it clears up I will either be out of your hair or help you with any work you may need done." The thought of doing any physical labor was not appealing to me but if I did not offer I would have been rude.

As I expected she would I was invited in and offered to sleep on the couch by the country beauty that was Applejack. "Of course you can stay for the night sugar. What kinda people would we be if'n we turned away a pony in need." She smiled the way only a country gal could the freckles on her face making her look younger then she was and the braided blonde hair. "So besides findin' a place to stay what brings y'all here to Ponyville?"

"Well you see I have always been a fan of seeing new places and figured that I should settle down before I waste my life away searching the world and not finding a family." I spoke the truth sort of Moving was always a fun experience for me and I really enjoyed it but I couldn't tell the truth here. "I figured that Ponyville would be a nice quiet place to settle down and start a family so I made my last impulse move and came here to start anew." I felt bad lying but maybe I could tell the truth one day.

Applejack stared at me almost sympathetically or maybe it was a look that said I was crazy. I knew that I looked and was young I mean I was only 17 going to be 18 in only a few months, and here I was talking about settling down and family. Almost as if on cue faint hoofsteps could be heard. I figured it was Applebloom coming to see her sister. The shock as a new face sitting in the living room with her sister came and went as she rushed down to meet me.

"Hi I am Applebloom what's yours." The young filly asked with almost lightning speed. Applejack realized she hadn't told me her name and did so.

I smiled and answered the young filly "I am …" It hit me that my real name should be kept to myself seeing as how I could start a new life here. I hated my real name and decided to go with the one I used to name my custom Pony. "… Zantorn" I said with confidence and joy in my voice.

The little filly laughed a little before her sister hurried her to her room as it was getting quite late. They both bid me good night and as I went and laid on the couch I thought to myself that maybe this was for the best at least here I could start fresh. I slowly drifted off to sleep and was not greeted with peaceful dreams but nightmares about my brother and friends. I would have to find them but first I had to find a place to stay. I knew that I could push off the main searching for a few days as I figured they got the same or at least similar saddlebags when they showed up they could take care of themselves or at least I hoped for a few days.

The next morning I awoke to the startling sight of two giant eyes staring at me while I slept. They were Applebloom's as I saw the bow fall over her face a little. "Uh good morning" I said as I realized that I had probably slept until noon or later since I did not have my phone blaring to wake me up.

The goofy grin and oddly happy stare responded almost immediately. "Howdy I would say mornin' to you to but it is already noon." I guessed right at least.

I slowly got up and stretched like I usually did in the morning. I looked and listened around for any other movement in the house trying to be polite and look for Applejack but instead I stayed with Applebloom. "Hey do you know where your sister is I was hoping to thank her for letting me stay here and maybe help out at least to make up for intruding on you and your family." The young filly pointed me upstairs saying that her sister was taking the day off to escort me around town and help me today. I smiled and thanked her and headed up the stairs and knocked on the door I was told was her room.

"Come in" Was the reply I got from AJ as I entered she sounded surprised as she was trying to fix her hair. "Oh it's you I wasn't expecting you to be up yet anyways come on in don't be shy" I did as she said.

"Look thank you for your hospitality and everything I hope I can make it up to you soon." I said a little embarrassed to be in a situation like this.

"Awww think nothin' of it sugar we are always glad to help now let me finish and I will show you around town and help you get a place to stay." She stated obviously not going to take no for any kind of answer so I nodded and said I would wait downstairs. As I headed downstairs to wait my mind drifted to my brother again hoping he was alright especially since he now could no longer talk to his recently acquired girlfriend. I felt horrible and knew that no matter what the future was going to be tough on everyone.

Ok My second story and second chapter I tried to fix a few things but I know it bad so help me become better my giving advise please show me how to be better I take suggestions and everything else this story is intended to be long and will be quite a few chapters so I hope my style grows and you stay with me this entire time thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 2-Getting around

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok I know I just added the first chapter but this gives me a chance to write and get a wider variety or comments and help from you all hehe so here we go. Oh and just so you know I will talk to the audience and place authors notes at times I feel appropriate.  
-

It had been a few hours since me and Applejack left her place we had started to look around town to get me a better feel for it. I felt bad but I needed to get to know my way around. After a while I asked if there was a library already knowing the answer.

"Of course there is would y'all like to visit there next?" AJ asked me. I nodded in response glad I could go and take a moment to look at a few books. I honestly was getting a little tired of being dragged around town and wanted to take a break. So we headed to the library and arrived there pretty quickly. I followed AJ in as she kind of just waltzed in.

"Hey Twilight you got a visitor." She yelled out to the seemingly empty building.

The next thing I knew I heard rapid hoofsteps and a small scream I laughed to myself knowing the owner of the scream was Spike the assistant of Twilightsparkle. I was quickly greeted by a pony that had a grin spreading from ear to ear. The purple coat and mane made it obvious and I could not help myself as I stared. "Hi I am…" But I cut her off before she could finish.

"Twilightsparkle number one student of Celestia."I quickly regretted it as both she and AJ looked at me wondering how I knew that. I took a moment to think of a lie or something that was at least believable. I thought quickly but could think of nothing I knew that this would not end well.

"Yes that's right but how did you know?" She asked looking for any signs of lying. I was lucky though as Applejack spoke up.

"He told us he moved around a bit so maybe he heard of you while moving." The timing and my luck were perfect as Twilight accepted this and decided not to pursue any further. So after that scare we took the next several moments getting to know each other. AJ saw that I was in good hands… well hooves and asked if Twilight could help finish my tour as she went back to the farm. She was all to happy to accept. After AJ left there was an awkward silence that swept over the room but it didn't last long as I broke the silence.

"So you have quite the collection of books here." I said knowing that it was the library. To be honest I was just trying to get a laugh of something. To my surprise I was actually funny because she giggled cutely before she replied.

"Why thank you" she responded and a slight blush came over her face.

"You know I am a fan of books as well they help me calm down and are just plain wonderful to read most times." At the moment I finished Twilight gasped obviously surprised at the fact there was another pony that read and enjoyed in a lot let alone a stallion well at least in ponyville it seemed unusual.

"Really what is your favorite thing to read?" Her question came almost as soon as I had finished my sentence.

"I prefer to read Mythology and Fiction but how to books are another thing I read usually just so I can do anything I am about to do." I didn't have to lie for this because I knew this answer before hand.

She smiled and I finally took a good look at her and maybe it was because I wasn't human anymore but she looked ravishing. Her purple coat seemed to have a slight and subtle shine to it along with her mane and tail. Her purple eyes hypnotized me as they shone in the light and almost gleamed with her radiance. Her body seemed slender and well shaped at least. Her looks were pretty average I supposed but there was something about her that made my heart start to soar maybe it was that cute nerdy way of hers or her immense magical power that I knew laid within her. No matter what caused these feelings I felt I knew one thing… I was in love.

I slowly approached her she seemed kind of oblivious to me as she started to talk about some of her favorite books. I interrupted her with a quick excuse me and she stopped for a moment.

"Yes what is it?" She said with a slight blush.

"I know it is quite sudden but has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?" I could not stop myself my heart was racing faster that a herd of stampeding horses… wow kinda cheesy considering my current situation. I said as I took one step closer.

Her face was a deep red as she replied. "No but has anyone ever told you that you are not so bad looking yourself?" Now it was my turn to turn red and I was glad my coat was the same color or else I might have been more embarrassed.

I couldn't help but blush but the one thing I wanted to do now was to press my lips against hers. So I closed the remaining distance between us and looked into her deep and endlessly amazing eyes. She closed hers as I leaned in and I soon did the same I pressed my lips against hers and slowly took my time. Her lips were soft and had a slight sweet and fruity taste to them I found that out as I slowly slipped my tongue into her mouth to make the kiss deep and intimate. She let out a low moan of pleasure as I did so and submitted to my kiss. The kiss only lasted a half a minute at most but at least from my point of view the kiss had felt like hours had passed. I felt content about kissing her my heart slowed down happy to be in such bliss.

She smiled and licked her lips after the fact. "Well that was unexpected but still the best kiss of my life." Although I assumed I was not the first to kiss her it did sort of hurt to know I wasn't the first some lucky stallion or mare out there had taken her first kiss but I didn't care. "Would you think badly of me if I asked for another?" Her voice had a sort of come hither tone to it and as if drawn to obey her I replied with another kiss this one lasting longer but having the same effect.

After a few moments we broke for air an unlikely string of saliva was now connecting us before it snapped and fell to the ground. We both smiled content and after a few moments she broke the silence "Well that was enjoyable and all but we should probably get to finishing that tour of yours. We can look for any place that is for rent or sale as well." I was glad to hear her say that and at the same time a little hurt that her mood had changed so quickly.

If anyone thought I was about to make It a clop at this point wrong I will save that for later along with the grim dark. Also my favorite pony is Fluttershy and Twilight they tie as favorite and only reason I gonna make this self-insert with twilight is cause I would feel guilty writing clop about Flutter so please enjoy and help me give me ideas suggestions and if anyone says put their pony in I will consider it keyword CONSIDER any ways back to the story.

"Of course we should but if we can't find a place would you mind letting me stay here? I only ask because I wouldn't want to be a bother to Applejack two nights in a row." I said hoping for a yes and now hoping I couldn't find a place tonight even though I would need to really soon.

She nodded a yes as she went upstairs for a few moments. She came back down along with a small purple and green dragon. It looked sleepy as if it just woke up. I knew it was spike and decided to make a joke out of what I knew was fact. "Is that your assistant?" I used a playful tone in my voice.

"Why yes I am her assistant what of it?" Spike said a little grumpy I guess it was because he just woke up. He yawned as he rode on Twilight grabbing a few books while they were on their way to the door. "and the names Spike" I honestly couldn't tell if he just didn't like me or if he was just grumpy about being up I guess I should just ignore it for a while and see if his mood improves at all towards me.

We walked around the town Twilight telling me about each building and what was where. Spike seemed to be getting into a better mood and warming up to me but I chose to not push my luck. As we finished the tour we came across a few houses that were for rent but I had to decline I had to make sure whatever I got I had at least two extra rooms for a total of three rooms minimum. Twilight suggested that we go and get a house built if that was the case and I agreed knowing I was going to have to get a job now before I could go looking for my friends and brother. We did what was necessary and I was told that I could get a three bedroom medium sized house for just what I actually had on me but it would take a while at least a month if everything went well I agreed and that was that.

So I know was going to have a place to live built and now I had only two worries left where were my brother and friends the other I had to get a job. The afternoon passed and it was now getting late we went back to Twilights place. I felt lucky since we had not seen Pinkie Pie yet but unfortunately my luck for the day must have ran out because just as I thought that as we walked in the lights burst on and there she was the pinkie party terror I was hoping not to encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 3-A Pinkie Pain in my…

By: ZentrocFairblaze

I know that if you're reading these that you are confused as to why I have three chapters written before I posted any and well it is because I am a little bit behind on editing and all so you get more chapters before I work on others.

Following usual Pinkie Pie fashion an unexpected and for me unwanted party had been gathered. I honestly thought we had escaped her sight but I suppose that was just wishful thinking. So as me and Twilight had finished touring around town to get me acquainted with everywhere I had told her that I was not in the mood for anything or to even see sweets in hopes of avoiding this situation. I had taken every precaution and even watched my back and everything. Then it had hit me AJ she might have bumped into Pinkie and told her about me. I figured it could not be so bad so I let it slide this one time but I would have to be careful not to let any events about me get loose.

The party lasted for quite a while after about an hour or two though I stopped caring and asked twilight if I could go lay down she said I could use her room I thought nothing of it. I left the party unseen and unnoticed and headed for Twilight's room. I closed the door and removed my back shoes and used magic to take off my glasses and fold them to set the on the nearest nightstand. Tired and worn out I headed for her bed and laid down and curled up not wanting to disrupt the peace and quiet that I had at the time. I must have been really worn out because I did not hear the door open and close as I rested.

I started to feel a bit uneasy as I slept I opened my eyes and saw it was Spike he was sort of glaring at me. "I don't trust you." He proved my early thought of not liking me but with no explanation as to why.

"And why do you not like me huh what possible part of me has given any reason for you not to like me?" I asked a little cranky that I was being disturbed while I tried to rest.

"You are trying to take her from me I am her assistant not you." I realized he thought I was trying to take his place just like he thought of Twilight's pet in that one episode.

"I do not want your job or to be her assistant Spike." I said in a calm voice "I want to be her significant other I guess I should have talked to you about that first I know how much you care for her and how much she cares for you." I looked down at the ground I had to explain to someone. "Look in good time I will explain everything and when that time comes I will tell you first but until then can we try to get along."

He looked at me stunned at how what I said and as he stammered I realized he had not expected that of me. After a moment he finally nodded and reached out his claw out to give me a handshake. "Fine for now I suppose we can be friends but if you hurt her in any way I will personally kill you." As he said those last words his eyes changed but only for a moment. He left the room and me alone so I headed back to sleep.

I woke up after a few hours the party had ended from the sound of it and spike lay in his bed asleep. I got up and left the bed only to see a light on the other side of the door. I opened it slowly and saw in the light Twilight fully immersed in study I figured that this was my chance to play a little joke on her. I closed the door so only a slight crack was left and started to activate my magic. Slowly the books started to rattle and the one Twilight was reading flew into the air. The books circled in the air and Twilight started to walk around scared but as luck would have it she noticed the feel of magic and used her own to stop mine.

I opened the door laughing as I knew I was in some trouble for messing up her study session but as I entered the room her face was red not from rage but blushing. I walked closer and looked at the book it was about creatures of myth and fantasy. The page it was open was about humans my heart sank as I remembered I was no longer human. I looked at her and with a confident voiced spoke.

"Were you reading up on humans?"

She nodded and then levitated the book back over to her to hide her face. "Yes I was curious about mythological creatures and opened it to the one that seemed the most interesting. The only thing is that there is not much known about them." The disappointment in her voice was apparent.

"If you would like I could tell you all sorts of things about them. I happen to have taken a… a lot of time researching them myself." I offered thinking I could make her happy and thankful my classes were not all a waste like I thought they would be for the job I wanted.

"Of course I would love to learn." Her ears perked up and she practically jumped up with joy.

"Ok but I will cost you something." I told her looking closer at her and moving closer as well.

She looked at me with a puzzled look "Oh and what is that I will have to see if I can afford it." She was completely oblivious to what I meant.

"I would like a kiss for every hour I spend teaching you and for you to go out with me on a date next Saturday." I told her as I started to blush.

"Deal but I pick what we do on the date since you barely attended the party." She said as she pressed her lips to mine and we started our first kiss of the night. We spent a few seconds kissing and then separated to take a breath.

Over the next couple of hours I started to recount things from my history classes and mythology. Amazed at my knowledge and vigor that I spoke with Twilight hung on my ever word and to be honest it was nice to be appreciated for my odd interests. I stopped the study session after 3 hours passed because it was getting late and as expected Twilight refused to stop but I somehow convinced her to head to bed. She headed to her room yawning and after I heard the door close I walked outside to stare at the night sky.

The pale but bright moon shone in the sky and the stars looked like a blanket that covered the midnight blue. I stared at the sky for what seemed like an eternity but was really only about 5 minutes. As I gazed I thought of how difficult Luna had of a job only to be neglected due to people being tired or just not interested in the night. I felt compelled to write a letter which I quickly did it contained my thought and apologies to Luna that her work was so beautiful and still underappreciated. I snuck into Twilights room and woke spike just enough to get him to send it for me. He was mad again but I didn't care I knew Luna would be up because she would have to lower the moon and night sky once morning came around.

I quickly received a response and it was from Luna. She was surprised that anyone was awake and had written her a letter and even more shocked on how she received it. She had seen her sister receive letters in the same manner from her student but never got one herself. I figured she would like a pen pal or something for those lonely times at night but to my surprise as I read the last line of her letter it said to turn around. I did so and there behind me was the young Alicorn princess Luna.

"How did you contact me and how did you know I was awake." Her voice was firm and casual which was a surprise. I suppose she had been working on not using her Equestrian voice.

"I am staying with Twilightsparkle and I used her assistant to send you the letter." I said trying to be respectful of the royalty that was before me.

Her face and tone stayed the same as she stared me down. "You actually care about what I have done?" When she spoke her unintentionally let her voice soften. I responded with a nod and then gazed up at the stares.

"I have always loved the night it is almost as beautiful as looking at someone you care for more than anything else in the world. It makes me feel as if I am being held close by someone." I started to say as I continued to look at the stares and not the mare next to me.

The silence the filled the air was one of nothing more than a chill before a voice broke it. "I must thank you for your words. I have not received compliments of such great magnitude in quite a while." Luna said as she walked over to me. I supposed she was glad to have company and a friend after so long. Then a silence filled the night sky again.

"Uh princess do not think rude of me but I am to assume you do not have many friends am I correct." I said blatantly from the darkness not meaning to be rude.

"No. No I do not have any friends as you said." Her voice was filled with a great sadness as she continued "I don't have many because no one is usually awake right now and I do not get to go out of the castle much except now why do you ask?" She asked as she looked at me.

I turned to her and smiled "Then I want to be your first friend. That is if you would want a humble nobody as your friend." I said as I both joked and told the truth.

A great smile overcame her as she rushed me for a hug. She hugged me and I her and after quite awhile I felt my shoulder becoming wet. She was crying from the joy. We spent the rest of the night talking before she had to lower the night. She promised to get a hold of me soon so we could hang out again. I smiled and waved her goodbye as she left to lower the moon for the sun to come out. I walked back into Twilight's house and planned on crashing on her couch but as I walked in I saw a slightly angry Twilight awaited me.

"Before you say anything I am sorry I was out looking at the sky with Luna." I said hoping she would be deterred from yelling at me I was not so lucky.

"You left on your own, did not leave a note, woke Spike up, AND disturbed the Princess." The fury emanating from her could almost cut through solid stone. As her eyes flared in anger I needed to do something to calm her down. I quietly submitted to her verbal lashings. Knowing it was easier to be punished this way then by being kicked out on the street. About a half hour passed before she finished yelling at me. She was out of breath and was huffing and gasping for air as she stared at me waiting for a reaction.

"I am sorry I know I did wrong but I never intended to leave or to spend the night with Luna I meant to only compliment the night and offer my condolences that it is neglected compared to the day." I said trying to plead my case to her. It worked as she sighed and let me off the hook.

"Well get a little bit of sleep you are going to pay for spending the night up with Luna instead of sleeping." As she finished she headed off and I fell asleep right there on the couch ready to dream or at least rest my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 4-Lack of Rest and Family

By: ZentrocFairblaze

I am gonna stop saying it so just enjoy and remember I do not claim any of this as mine except for the original characters and storyline.

"Hey what do you think of this one?" Twilight asked floating a new book over to me so I could carry it. I had quote unquote agreed to help her because I made her worry last night as I spent it outside and with Princess Luna. I had no regrets other than having to be up to actually help her pick and choose certain things. I owed her so I could not complain and also she had snuck into my heart and now I had to make amends to even have a chance to get her to be mine.

"I would not recommend it but again Twilight it is your choice I can not stop you from picking anything only advise and I advise you to use your best judgment." I knew I sounded a little rude when saying it but I did not have any opinion on the books in this world yet I had barely had any time to rest let alone read.

She was obviously irritated at me for giving her the same answer again but I could not help it. I faked a smile and pushed through the rest of the trip and as we returned to the library once I put the new things away I was awake but just barely. Twilight came in finally happy after having dragged me around all of Ponyville. Still I could not help but be happy I spent what could more or less be called a date with the girl who held my heart kinda like how my brother was with his girlfriend.

As the thought crossed my mind my face lost all happiness and I became saddened I forgot about my brother. I apparently was looking really down because Twilight came over and asked me what was wrong.

"I have a brother and along my way here we got separated and I forgot about him until just a moment ago." I told her as tears started to run down my cheek I didn't care about anything now I had to find my brother. I felt a hoof on my shoulder and looked up through my blurry vision both because my glasses and eyes had tears in them. I saw a concerned face trying to comfort me then Twilight left my side and not long after came back with her assistant Spike.

"…And that's is how your going to help us Spike." Twilight came back in mid sentence so I was a little lost but I figured they were going to help me do something about my brother. I perked up at the thought but I was a little scared of how my brother would react being a pony and not being able to see his girlfriend again. I knew he must hate me for everything but I had to find him and make sure he was safe.

"Fine I will help but I will get the others as fast as I can now you two go and find his brother." Spike was unusually kind and helpful to me this time I guess I hit a sensitive spot and he was taking pity on me oh well I was glad.

We all left the Library and then almost as soon as we left spike started walking in the opposite direction as us I was a little confused so I asked Twilight what our plan was. She looked at me with a smile and cheerfully said "Oh we are going to follow a spell I learned that finds siblings or blood relatives."

The specific nature of the spell worried me a little so I asked if it worked on half blood family and twilight looked at me curiously. So I explained to her that he was my half brother and not fully like me but apparently the spell works no matter what because her horn glowed faintly towards the Everfree Forest. I gulped from my knowledge of what was in there but knew we had to go in no matter what so we slowly headed that way and coincidentally towards Fluttershy's house. We walked for a few moments before we were right by the forest and apparently Fluttershy saw us and tried to stop us before we went in.

"Wait you two why are you going in there?" The faint voice of the Pegasus was barely able to be heard before we started heading into the forest. I turned around though to answer her with our reason why. After explaining everything she had a new look in her eye one of resolve as she also got a little braver. "So you're telling me you are going in there to brave the dangers to save your younger brother."

"Yes and I can't be stopped and no matter what I am going to find him and get my brother back." I refused to be stopped and left the two mares standing in my wake as I started to head in by myself. The two mares stood there astonished before following me in. They caught up quickly but I did not notice as I focused on nothing else but my goal. As we got further in Twilight realized that we were close to Zecora's hut hearing that gave me a sense of relief for a moment until I wondered why there why would he be there so long? When the hut came into view I rushed up and then politely knocked on the door to be honest I was not looking forward to Zecora's riddle talk but I wanted to see my brother.

To my surprise I saw not Zecora but another pony one I did not recognize from the show He looked at me before tackling me to the ground in a hug. "Where have you been man I have been stuck here the past few days not that I have not enjoyed it but explain now." At that moment I recognized the voice it was my brother but I would never have recognized him he looked so different. He had a red tint to a grey coat and had a golden brown and lime green mane and tail. His tail had a sleek sheen to it like mine did and was very much like my own except his was straight while mine was curved to look like a scythe. My brother was a Pegasus which surprised me and he was injured because his right wing was bound to his body.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged by brother I was happy to see him again. I could not help it I started to shed a few manly tears soaking his shoulder. After a few moments I regained my composure and asked to talk to my brother in private we stepped around the back of the hut to talk. I quickly explained everything that had happened and why we were both here. He looked at me with a hint of anger in his eyes. "YOU DID WHAT?" He yelled as he pushed me against a nearby tree.

"I picked the best option our bodies were destroyed practically we would have only lasted until someone saw us you would never see your gf again anyways so I chose an option where you could live your life until you see her again in the afterlife." I managed to choke out as he applied pressure to my throat with his hoof.

"Still you are going to make me live in this world I didn't even like the show and now I got to live it you asshole." My brother calmly said these things loosening his hoof from my throat. His words hurt me as we were all we had left beside our friends that were over or near the time of our death.

"Well then sorry for coming into this place to find you if you want to be like that then forget I ever came here looking for you follow us back to town and I will work something out for you to stay with somepony and then you can go from there." He looked at me after I said this and realized I only did what I did out of love at least from his point of view and here he could fly once his wing got better.

"Fine I forgive you but can I stay with you I miss my brother and this forest is creepy."

"Of course but trust me in my decisions I will eventually be a lot busier since I got to get a job soon and until next month you are going to have to live with someone like…" And then it hit me Fluttershy might let him stay with her or at least help him out it was perfect. "…Fluttershy she might let you stay there only thing is you are going to have to help her with her animals and be kind to her she is very shy and timid."

"Anything else I should know?" He asked being sarcastic.

"Actually yes do not call me by my name it is Zantorn here and also don't talk bout our past lives as humans yet."

He nodded his head and then we walked back out to the front where the two mares waited for us to return. We explained the conclusion we came to and asked Fluttershy to play host to my brother until my place could be finished being built. She was all to happy to accept mainly because she wanted to help him back to health and because she was genuinely interested in meeting somepony new who from what I remembered from the show was weird and unlike her personality.

WE left a note for Zecora to read about what happened with my brother and that we took him back with us she could contact us if she needed him back for anything. We left the forest making only small talk as we exited. The four of us broke off into two groups my brother went with Fluttershy and I went with Twilight. About another hour passed before we got back it was starting to get dark and I headed for the couch when Twilight stopped me

"Hey are you ok on the couch you know I got a spare bedroom right?" She asked meaning well and a little concern in her voice.

"I am fine here and besides you need to have it open in case you want anypony over so if it is all the same to you I will stay here unless you got a better option." I responded almost sounding pompous about it but it was then I noticed a sly smile sneak onto Twilights face.

"Well you can come and sleep with me." She blatantly said and once again I was glad for my red coat because I blushed furiously enough to match it at that moment. "That is if you are man enough and want to try."

I could not believe my ears Twilight Sparkle was hitting on me and succeeding. I gave up and told her why not I followed her to her room and she crawled into bed I followed her after taking off my outfit and boots. As I climbed in she blushed and kissed me like we had done just the night before. Her soft velvet smooth lips pressed against mine and she sent me into a pure ecstasy. We embraced each other for a moment and broke only to breath. The next few moments were full of nothing more than the sounds of us kissing and the sound of our tongues wrestling each other for dominance.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 5-Romantic night unwanted day

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Please forgive any odd sounding phrases or anything I am writing this at school sometimes and forget to put what I wanted in their place when I am done so yeah and also I am trying to make it sound sensual and erotic without being just boring and flat like most adult scenes in books. Advices for all you aspiring writers don't write clopfiction at school.

My body felt hotter now and as Twilight and I continued to make out I could barely hold myself back from attacking her. I could feel my lower body wanting to grow and did my best to hold it back so as not to seem rude. Then I made the choice to slowly caress Twilight with my hooves to help her get in the mood. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and she greedily swallowed and wrestled it with her own. She was starting to get much friskier herself as she slowly moved her hooves between my haunches to rub my area.

She let out a disappointed gasp as she did not feel my manhood had arisen yet. Angrily she asked "What am I not good enough for you is that it?" I let out a moan of delight before I responded.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and not have it up as soon as we started." My voice was raspy and feverish as she quickly tried to get it to show. She moved her hoof above my sheath and waited for it to come out. It did not take long so I returned the favor by playing with her secret place. Her moans were equal to mine as she panted heavily as well. She then took me by surprise with what she did next.

She used her magic to push me on my back and hold me as she licked me from my upper torso down between my haunches. My Manhood had started to peak from its sheath and she licked it and then put it in her mouth. I let myself go finally and it grew inside her mouth filling it up. Her eyes bulged from surprise at my sudden rise but quickly returned to normal as she started to work it with her mouth. The warmth blew me away as she slowly and carefully pleasured me.

She had stopped holding me down with magic which allowed me to move and I took advantage of that as soon as I could. I moved her body so I could please her as well. As I moved her rear towards myself I gave her a gentle and playful spank. She let out a muffled scream of joy and continued. I put my head between her haunches and started to lick her sweet slit which was already wet from anticipation. It tasted like innocence a familiar taste for me and there was another fruity taste. I slowly continued to lick and every now and again start to push my tongue in. Her moans got louder and louder as she enjoyed every minute of it.

Since this is a character based on me I only tell the truth in what I type in my skills. Just thought all should know. And yes I am boasting about my sexual encounters deal with it. Also this scene is shortened in my writing but it take quite a while for everything to happen. Meaning yes it's longer then it looks.

I started to push my tongue inside her more licking her insides and quickly finding her g-spot. She took her mouth from between my legs when I did it the first few times and begged for more. After a few moments of this she shook her hind area violently against me as she came with a load pleased moan. She fell on top of me and seeing as how I did not want to hurt her I used my magic to turn her back over to me so I could look at her in those deep purple eyes.

"I thought stallions didn't last long and couldn't please a mare like that." She said between deep and exhausted breaths. Her surprise from me not coming and from her doing so violently was apparent.

"I have that effect on ponies I am a bit harder to wear out then most stallions." I told her the truth because the little experience I had my partners had told me I was an oddity. "I also am not satisfied until the mare in my heart is completely happy." It felt cheesy to say but it was true.

Twilight giggled and kissed me wincing a little at the taste of her. I liked the taste and licked my lips to show it. She smiled and rested her head on me and let out a seductive laugh as she rubbed her lower body against my still hard member. "Ready for round two or are you satisfied for the night." I asked as she started to tease me.

"Why don't you guess?" She responded back as she started to push me inside of her. I broke her hymn on my first thrust proving my suspicion as to why she tasted innocent. Twilight let out a small pained yell as we started but the look on her face said to continue. I slowly started to thrust into her pushing deep into the unicorn. Her insides were tight and felt like they would prevent me from moving anymore if she weren't so wet. The longer we went the more her voice raised and the better we both felt. Suddenly she clamped on my member hard as she arched her back letting me know she was coming. I smiled as I continued to push her mind went blank or so I thought from her expression.

She continued to ride me wanting more lust and sexual desire had filled her eyes. She tightened her love flower around me and I let out a moan of pleasure as I was nearing my climax. "I-I'm Going to cum soon Twi." I said my voice hoarse and dry from the ecstasy I was experiencing.

"Do it inside. Let it all out inside me I want it." It was obvious that it was just the heat of the moment talking but I did what she said anyway in hopes that we might actually be able to start a family together. I came inside her as she came for the third time and then she collapsed on me both of us tired and exhausted. I looked her in her eyes and she mine and we both smiled and kissed. Her kiss tasted salty now probably from sweating or something else. She fell asleep on my chest and I laid there content with my life. To be honest I felt like the luckiest guy of all and knew what I had to do next. In the morning I would ask her to be my girl and I was not going to take no for an answer. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I held Twilight close to me she cooed in her sleep as I did so.

The next morning I woke up early to find a still sleeping Twilight on my chest. I smiled and watched her as she slept her mane messy and her coat simmering in the morning sun. She looked ravishing. I watched her for a few moments and she started to wake up. I greeted her with a smile and a kiss once she yawned and looked at me. He face turned red and she kissed back. She got off me and I followed soon after watching her walk away.

"I am going to go freshen up could you take care of the sheets?" She asked as she started to walk to what I guessed was the restroom. I told her sure and used magic to pick up and carefully take the sheets away from the bed. I put down new ones and as I finished Twilight came back and smiled at my work. I picked this as my moment to ask her.

"Twilight I got to ask you something." I said in a hesitant and embarrassed voice. She stared at me confused but waited for the question nonetheless. "I really like you and even though we just met a few days ago I want you to be mine will you be my marefriend?" I asked not looking at her hoping for a yes. To my surprise she screamed yes repeatedly and tackled me with a hug knocking me back onto the bed.

"Of course I will be yours after all you are quite the catch." She said to me happy and overjoyed that I asked. She let me go after a few moments and offered to make me something to eat since neither of us had eaten since lunch yesterday. I happily agreed since we had worked up quite an appetite from the previous nights "activities". I blushed as the fact that I had Twilight as my girlfriend or in this situation mare-friend pleased me. I headed to the restroom to fix my mane and wash up a little before breakfast. Spike walked in on me fixing my tangled mess of a mane. He scowled a little looking disappointed.

"What is it now?" I asked having a pretty good feeling I already knew. It was one of two things and if Spike was as smart as I thought he was it would be narrowed down to one no matter what.

"You and Twilight were intimate with me in the room." His voice was filled more with disgust than anger. I had forgotten about him when we did it and hoped he was a heavy sleeper. Obviously I was wrong.

"How did you find out? Was it Twilight and my moaning and yelling or my clothes scattered around the room?" I asked him hoping to shut him up on the subject. I went back to my personal grooming since I wanted to finish that at least.

"Both and I thought we had a deal you don't hurt her or take her from me?" Spike felt betrayed a feeling I was going to see more once my friends got back with us and my brother.

I gave him a sly smile and floated my clothes down and decided to try and flash the clothes on it worked. I then responded to him. "I am not hurting her I asked her to be my very special somepony. Also I am not taking her away from you just adding more me and her time and taking a little away from you and her time." I said as I walked past him and did the equivalent to messing up a little brothers hair but with scales and a hoof.

Spike looked at me in disbelief at the thought of it he was going to have me around a lot more and lose time with Twilight a thought that scared him. I comforted him with things he had not thought of. "This means you work less on the library since I can now help her in my free time. You can have your own time to start other hobbies relax and crush on Rarity." He rushed me and pinned me to the wall surprisingly.

"How did you know about that?" Spike was enraged but I pushed him away easily. Knowing I would have to explain now or never. I moved him to a quiet area and sat him down out of earshot or vision.

"I guess now is a good enough time to tell you." I said to him as I started to tell him everything. What I really was how I came to here. He looked stunned and disbelieving but my knowledge of the show and things he knew only certain people could know made him believe me.

"I can't believe it you are not a pony but you are here." His voice was back to normal and he was shocked. I started to leave the room and stopped before I was out of his sight fully.

"Do not betray my trust spike I will tell everypony when the time comes but for now I want the truth hidden." I walked away and into the kitchen with Twilight who was finishing up cooking for me and her and was starting to work on something for spike. "Let me take over from here you go enjoy your breakfast I will join you in a moment." I said taking the untensils from her and sneaking a kiss onto her cheek. She blushed and went over to her meal and started to eat as I made spike a little something special for keeping my secret with him I materialized a few gems from a nearby hidden source without much effort a trick I was going to have to show rarity when I finally met her.

Spike came in as I finished and I slipped his meal onto a plate and made his mouth water. I placed the used utensil in hot soapy water to soak as so we could eat before dishes were done. We sat and enjoyed the meal almost like a family. The thought of my mom crossed my mind and I pushed it out of my mind since I did not want to think of her sadness when she found out her boys were dead. The thought brought a single tear to my eye that I blinked away before anyone could see. I was content that my life could start over but sad that I had to ruin others lives to do so. I felt like a monster Feeding my happiness with other peoples misery and I hated it.

Hey thank you all for staying with it so far Please excuse the crappy writing but I do the best I can with my knowledge of writing and if you want take the liberty of coping and correcting any mistake or editing it in any way and send it back to me if it is good enough in my opinion I might just replace the chapter you corrected with your copy. Anyways I will see you next time MY LITTLE PONIES.


	6. Chapter 6

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 6-Time to Move

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok get ready for a time lapse I felt it was appropriate since I pretty sure you all did not like my slow moving days and could not wait a full month in story time so enjoy and just roll with it. Also I am introducing Background ponies as friends so not only will the main character appear but I will also use background ponies.

A month had passed since me and Twilight had started dating and the house I had commissioned when I got here was finally finished. I had started working in a store that I managed to open from a closing bookstore that the owner just did not even want to bother selling. I sold books as the store did before but also tried importing a little culture from my world by creating role playing games such as dungeons and dragons and Magic the Gathering in this world for entertainment. I made enough to support myself and my brother with enough money to store aside for fun and dates with Twilight.

My brother had gotten the news and his wing had gotten better once that happened Fluttershy taught him the basic of flying and Rainbow Dash found him and started teaching him to race he was a decent match for her always giving her a run for her money. He met me at my new place along with a small party put together by Pinkie Pie. I had started getting used to her and she bugged me a lot less then when I first met her. Over this month I had met and taken time to know the other ponies around town I was starting to fit in like anyone else.

I was becoming a bit of a small time celebrity in this town almost like Pinkie was but in a different way. I had brought a new way for ponies to play into existence and hosted gaming parties every now and then for the big time fans. I was cool for once and liked it I was technically stealing these products from my world because I took existing things from my world and then copied them in this world. Hey no pony is perfect but it not like anyone can do anything about it. I had also gained my cutie mark in this time it was a pile of dice and other gaming stuff. I was usually an average player but because I was average in so many game while others could only keep track of one it turned to be my talent that I was good at games.

Anyways back to the moving to my new house. I packed up the belonging I had started to acquire and had extra copies of my house key made so that I would have extras for who ever I needed to give them to. I moved my stuff in first and started to decorate my house with a few things to make it a little more like home. After I finished I went over to Fluttershy's house to pick up my brother and his things. When I got there Fluttershy said my brother had gone with Rainbow Dash to have a race but would help me with his things. I declined since she had done so much for him already and I promised I would make it up to her somehow. She smiled glad to be of help and to have something to look forward to.

I put my brother's stuff in his room so he could sort everything out and continued to set up my room and the rest of the house. I enjoyed the quiet and decorating and was not bothered much by my brother that had come back with Rainbow. The two were laughing and getting along great it looked like he had adjusted to life here and it made me happy. I pointed him to his room so he could unpack his things and Rainbow left saying she and the others would be by later to celebrate us actually moving in which I supposed was different from getting the house because Pinkie Pie insisted on it. I finished the house and relaxed on my personal two person sized couch I had gotten for myself.

I marveled at my work since I had put everything in here by myself. The living room had two couches my dark blue couch which I now laid on. There was a larger red couch for guests and my brother. Lamps bookshelves and gaming shelves filled up the rest of the room as I had a coffee table between the two couches. The kitchen was basic and fully stocked for at least six people to last a month. It was not much for public areas but I was proudest of my room. A large bed and desk took up a bit of the room as well as a Bookshelf for my personal notes and gaming stuff to be kept from public eyes. Purple shades blocked out the sun so I could sleep in darkness and to top it off a sexy picture of my Twilight was hung up on the wall. Well it was more in the wall since I made a minor alteration to hide it from other people's eyes since it was only for me to view.

I took a nap for about an hour before my brother came down and woke me up by flopping onto me and then flying over to the other couch and lying out to relax. "Nice place you got built but what is with the extra rooms?" He asked me not knowing that I planned ahead incase we found our friends that we had before we came here.

"I made sure to have enough space in case we have anyone live with us." I gave him a simple and true answer hoping he would drop it. He did and we started to talk catching up on the past month since we had not had much time to chat in the past month. Around seven we started getting ready for the others to arrive since they said they would be over around then. I handed him a key on a little ring and attached it to the watch he wore so he could get if I was out or anything. I had a few extras and a special version made for my special mare. A few moments later the Girls and a few others showed up.

We started to party having fun or at least the others started to party I sat back on my couch and observed more then anything. The pony known as Vinyl Scratch came over to me after the festivities started and asked if I wanted her to DJ I said yes and told her I had gotten a DJ system for her to use when she came over and that no one else would touch it. The now ecstatic unicorn got the DJ table and equipment setup had started to DJ for the rest of the night.

I had met other Background ponies and become good friends with most. Doctor Whooves as he was called by the brony community had gotten to know me pretty well and was in fact the Doctor himself just since he finally finished saving the universe wanted to relax so decided to do so in this dimension. We talked about his history and he showed me the Tardis and his Sonic Screwdriver. Vinyl often came over for visits and to test music on me. Derpy was the mailpony and would join me on her free time to enjoy some muffins and oddly intelligent conversation when she was not breaking things around my house or town. I was almost always busy with something but I still made time for work Twilight and my brother.

I finally got my schedule under control and my life sorted out two months after I moved into my new house. I had a free day for once My brother was out with some of his newly made friends, Twilight was busy for the week, I had the day off since I had kept the place open for the past couple days and needed a break from work. I was actually alone and had no plans for once I took the time to relax and take a nap but it did not last long. I heard a knock at the door and expected it to be derpy since the mail hadn't showed up yet.

"I'm coming be there in a second." I yelled as I forced myself up to go answer the door. I slowly approached the door and opened it to be greeted by a pony I had not met before. I looked at him confused and spoke. "Hello I am Zantorn uhm how am I able to help you."

The brown earth pony with disheveled hair looked at me he looked familiar but I did not know why. He spoke "Hi I am looking for Cody I was told he was here." I looked confused no one but spike and my brother knew my real name and I had never met this pony before.

"You have the wrong house I am Zantorn and there is not a Cody that lives here." I said lying hoping it was just a coincidence. He did surprise me by slamming a stack of games I had brought to Equestria.

"No one but Cody would introduce this to Equestria. I was told the pony that did introduce it lived here. Now do not lie to me and tell me where Cody is either that or tell him Fuquay is looking for him." It then hit me it was my friend John from when we lived in the human world.

"John is it really you?" I asked giving him as close to a bro hug as I could since we were both a pony. It suddenly hit me he had showed me his personal pony character when we were humans and this was him. "Where were you? How did you survive so long? Where did you stay?" I asked him repeatedly not giving him a chance to respond.

"I have been fine dude I lived all over doing odd jobs to get money to stay at hotels and places like that until I cam across those and found out the quote unquote creator was here. I cam here as soon as possible to confront you on what is up." He explained to me since I could hardly believe he was there and in front of me. I motioned him inside and like I had prepared handed him an extra key to the house.

I explained my current situation to him and everything offering him a job in my shop since I knew he would enjoy it and because business had started to pick up and it wouldn't hurt my income that much. He accepted it and his room as I sent him off to get some rest. I was right eventually my friends would find me but I could wait since my life was going to have to get more settled before I could disrupt it to much.

I smiled happy to have another person I could talk to about human things and personal experiences. I left my house to let my buddy rest in peace. I thought for a moment as I started to wander around town what I could do to pass a bit of time as I started to wonder this I happened upon Rarity's place of work the Carousal Boutique. I looked down at the outfit I had on it was the same one and only one I had when I came to this world. I liked its look but figured it could be better and wanted a new one since this one was starting to get worn out. I made up my mind to get a new outfit.

I walked into the Boutique and announced myself to let Rarity or whoever was there know I came in. "Hello is anyone here?" I asked as I took a few steps in and started to look around. Rarity came quickly her mane a mess and with bits of fabric all over her.

"Hello there darling I haven't seen you in a while how are you?" I smiled to her as she brushed some of the fabric from herself.

"I am fine and except for the busy night how are you?" I asked her as I guessed she was working late last night or frantically this morning.

"Marvelous deary now how can I help the stallion that is talk of the town?" She asked me as she walked over to her design table and finished works.

"I want you to make me a few outfits if you wouldn't mind. This one is getting a little old and I also need some for special occasions." I told her as I smiled. She practically jumped at the thought of it and rushed over to me with a big smile and glanced at my outfit.

"What would you like I will get it done as soon as I can as long as it is not a duplicate of this monstrosity." She said pointing to my outfit

I felt a little offended but did not think that much of it. "Well I would like you make a similar outfit like this one make any changes you think would improve the design. Also I want a suit for more formal occasions. Finally I want a coat that looks sort of like this." I said as I started to draw a trench coat but one for ponies. I hoped she could do it because I really wanted one.

She took a moment to judge my drawing and look it over. Finally she looked up and nodded since I did not need the outfit and all I took it off so she could use it as a reference while making the new one I took the boots off and transported them back home to my room. "I will work on these the best I can the suit and improved outfit I can promise soon but this coat I am not sure I am not thrilled about its design." She told me making my heart sink a little at the thought of not getting it.

"Well make any changes you think would be good but I would really like you to make it close to the drawing." I was disappointed that I might not get the coat but let it go Rarity took my measurements to make the outfits and then asked me to leave so she could surprise me with them when she was done.

It was late afternoon and I thought it might be a good time to head home and go to bed early. I got home around the time my brother did as well. He came up behind me as we walked inside and I told him about John. He was happy and couldn't wait to see him. We walked inside and Twilight was already there on the couch. She surprised me since she was supposed to be busy or at least that was what she told me a few days ago but here she was in my living room smiling as I came in. My brother patted me on the back and headed for Johns room to hang with him. I trotted over to twilight and sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey sweetie how are you I thought you were busy this week?" I asked her as I planted a kiss on her cheek. It was unusual for her to every finish things early since she always had things planned out to the minute.

"Well I got lucky and was excused from what the Princess wanted me to do so the first thing I did was come here. I wanted to see you but you were out so I figured you wouldn't mind me waiting for you." She smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. She cuddled into me and then got up and headed for the door. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

I got up and followed her before I spoke "Can we go to your place I was just out for a walk and for a visit to Rarity. So I would like to be alone with you since I am sure Spike went to Rarity's place" I said as we started to head out.

"You visited Rarity that's not like you what did you go there for?" She asked as we started to go to her place. I loved that she got kind of possessive of me around her friends and other mares. She liked it when I was around her friends or when we were in public but always acted a little more possessive around other females.

I told her why I went and then we started to talk about how our weeks were going so far. Once we reached the library we went inside and she started to relax. I sat down on the floor nearby a little stack of books I had pulled down and started to read whenever I could. Twilight joined me with a few of her books. After she sat down I put my hoof around her and held her close. We spent the next couple of hours just reading and spending quiet time with each other.

As it got later in the day we took breaks to stretch eat and deal with anyone that came by on this slow day. It was starting to get really late and I had happened upon an interesting spell one I would have to use later if I got the chance. It was a dimensional warp spell technically it was meant to transport a person or item from one world to another and vice versa but it was honestly a bit confusing on how it worked.

I marked the page with the spell and decided to do more research later on but at the moment I was tired. I looked over to Twilight who was starting to doze off and I carefully brought her attention back. "Hey wake up Twi your dozing off while reading again let's get you to bed." I spoke softly and lovingly as she opened her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right I should get to bed but on one condition." Even when she is tired she still has conditions. I nodded to her and asked what it was and she responded. "You got to tuck me in and sleep with me."

A smile crossed my face and I nodded leading her upstairs. Once she was in bed I tucked her in and then climbed in with her. She smiled and cuddled close to me before falling to sleep. I did the same quickly after and fell into a dreamless and nonfufiling sleep.

Ok Last chapter I am writing without posting the other so read review and give ideas btw if you like the story and want to be added in some way I will consider it obviously since I made a plot device specifically for that. Anyways good-bye for now. Brohoof to all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 7-Sleep or Lack of

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok I know I just released my first couple of chapters yesterday but I feel that if anything you will all continue to read and help me I will try to make new chapters soon and often so look forward to it. Also still looking for ideas if you have them PM me and let me know ideas will most likely be used.

I opened my eyes surrounded by a darkness that was not exactly cold but more just physically draining. I managed to get up and balance myself not sure exactly what I was I felt only two legs but at the same time I felt like I was on four legs as well. I walked forward or from what I could tell felt like forward not able to really make out if I was actually moving forward or just walking in circles. I was disoriented and tired my body was weak and worst of all I was now staring at myself both of them. In my left eye I saw my pony form in my right my human form before the bomb. I stepped back and placed both my hand and hoof against each other. However the only thing I felt was glass on both ends. I was starting to become terrified.

I sat up quickly my breathing heavy and sweating profusely my mane was a wreck and my body trembling. I had just awoken from the same dream or I should say nightmare I had been having since I came to this world it was the same dream but it seemed to get longer each time not by much but it was getting longer. I carefully got out of the bed me and Twilight had shared the night before and went to the restroom.

I used my magic to turn on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water. After I was sure I was back in my right mind I stood there staring at the sink and then I finally looked up to see my reflection it was still the pony me like it was every night I checked. This time was different though I reached out to confirm there was nothing there but glass and reached out. I felt the glass against my hoof and let out a sigh of relief and looked away hoof still on the glass. When I looked back I fell over though my reflection had changed for a brief moment to my original form but disappeared and returned to now normal form.

I was going crazy I thought to myself I am starting to let that nightmare mess with me I should probably see a therapist if there are any here. I needed to get this thing out of my mind I headed back to Twilight's room and climbed back into bed as per usual when I woke up from the dream it was still early in the morning and if nothing else I could rest my eyes a little longer.

The sun had started to rise a few hours after I went back to sleep and that meant it was time to get up I climbed out of bed again and headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee a rare occurrence for me since I hated the taste even if it was masked by enough sugar to give Pinkie Pie a cavity. I started to brew the bitter black liquid and make Breakfast for everyone. I noticed Spike liked when I came over nowadays because he didn't have to get up to cook and could sleep in a bit. Honestly I didn't mind cooking or anything when I came over it helped me relax. I finished mine and Twilight's meals and started on Spike's meal and as if on cue here came spike. I looked back and floated him a cup of coffee I had put a few gems in just for him and he grinned happy. I turned back to the cooking and finished his meal a recipe I had perfected just for him I called it the "Blue Ruby Pancake". I set a small stack of them on a plate for him to eat and then soaked the dishes.

I left the Kitchen to wake up Twilight since she still wasn't up at least from what I could tell. I walked into her room and saw her sitting there with a gloomy look on her face. "Hey what is the matter Twi you look down?" I asked as I sat next to heron her bed.

"You do love me right?" Her question was cold and emotionless as she asked it. I would almost feel offended if it was anyone else asking something in that tone.

"Of course you know I couldn't live without you why do you ask it not like you to ask such odd questions" My reply was both sincere and inquisitive.

"Well everytime we spend the night together you get up early in the morning and head to the bathroom." Her reply shocked me and I felt it was time I told her the truth so she could maybe understand what I was about to tell her.

I looked at her and stood up and moved a few steps away from her. "I am going to show you the truth about me but if I do I want you to know it changes nothing ok I still love you and I never wanted to keep this from you. I just wanted to wait for a better time to tell you" My horn glowed as I started to cast first the dimensional spell from the night before and pulled to this world a few of my old photos. The second was a shapeshifting spell I learned for this time. I turned into my human body and looked at her she was shocked I picked up the photos and handed them to her as I started to change back.

"I am not a pony I am really a human from Earth I died and was given a second chance at life so to speak. I came to this world to have a second chance and fix my life." I saw she was shocked and I expected to have her run in terror but instead she looked at me a little hurt.

"So you have been keeping this from me… why what did you think would happen if you told me." The hurt in her voice was apparent and even if it wasn't the tears said it as well.

"I am sorry but I wasn't sure how everypony would take it if I told them the only one that knew was Spike and that was because I told him to gain his trust about not wanting to harm you." I looked away despair taking a hold on me as I gave up hope she could still love me. I let out a sad sigh and a silence filled the room.

"This still doesn't explain why you get up in the night." She said more understanding then before. I suppose she deserved to know the rest of the story.

"Ever since I came to this world I have had the same dream every night. I wake up in a sweat and go to the restroom to wash it off and not disturb you or at least that's what I try to do." I said as I looked up at her in hopes she will believe me. She nodded signaling that she understood. We spent the next hour or so going over the whole story and what I had kept from her. We sat in the room in silence before Spike came in.

"Hey you guys your food was getting cold and I kinda ate it but anyways I am going to go out for a little need anything?" He said more chipper then he was earlier we both shook our heads and he left.

A moment after Spike left I kind of let out a laugh not able to hold my sanity together to well I had to make the best out of nay situation. "I suppose it was pretty silly of me to think you wouldn't accept me for me and I probably should have told you sooner huh?" I only spoke to relieve the silence and start to talk to Twilight again.

She joined in my laughter and wrapped her hooves around me crying a little "I am sorry for doubting you and yes you should have told me sooner." Her voice was kind and caring it filled my heart with warmth.

We went back to the kitchen and I made a quick something for her to eat since I had lost my appetite. After she had her meal I started to clean the dishes as we made idle conversation. I was happy on how this turned out after all I still had the mare of my dreams and she still loved me so I was happy. When Twi finished her food she put her dishes in the sink and pulled me from finishing the rest of them saying she would make Spike do it later. I felt bad for him but I was not going to argue with Twilight after all if she wanted she could most likely kick my flank.

We spent the rest of the day talking mostly it was Twilight talking and me answering her question about humans and my past life. I stretched out and continually answered questions it started to get boring but I figured it could get better. After a few more hours Twilight had stopped questioning me and said she wanted to go do a few things I offered to go with her but she declined and said she needed to do them alone she said she would meet me back at my place later and that I was free to do whatever. To be honest I felt odd being told I was free to do whatever it felt like I was being treated like well no offence to him but Spike.

I waited in the Library alone for a few moments after Twilight left and decided I should go out and cheer myself up. I checked my saddlebag and saw I had enough bits on me to enjoy the rest of my day. I left after cleaning myself up and getting ready for the day. I locked up the Library as I left and started to go around town thinking what I should do to pass the time. I wasn't really up to hanging out with Derpy or Pinkie they were a bit to happy for my current mood and Rarity was probably still busy with my order and AJ with work. Doctor Whooves was out of the dimension currently and if I wanted I could mess with him with that spell but I figured best not to prank a Time Lord.

That left Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, and Fluttershy. I figured I could get Dash to join me if I hung with Vinyl but Fluttershy would not like partying at least from what I could tell. I wrote a letter with some spare writing tools I had on me and sent it to Rainbows house asking if she was free and wanted to hang out. After sending the letter via magic I headed out to the local club where Vinyl worked most days. I never really tried to learn the club's name but it never mattered really.

I entered the club and was greeted by the usual loud thumping bass music that I had grown accustomed to listening to whenever Vinyl came over. It was still early so not many ponies were there but that just made it better since I wasn't much for crowds at least not when I was in this kind of mood. I waved to Vinyl who took a break from her DJ-ing to come over and give me a hug and talk for a little she just played some of her recorded songs. I went over to a booth and sat down exhausted from everything that happened today and a little ticked that there was still a drinking age limit even in this universe.

Vinyl Laughed as she sat next to me "Hey what has got you so down you are usually livelier when you come here?" She asked with her unusually soft voice which contradicted her music style.

"Nothing just one of those days I guess." I said with a sigh she leaned over the booth and took my hoof. She knew I was taken and we were just friends so I didn't think anything of it. "Look I came here to cheer up and instead I am bringing down the mood of this place more then it currently is so let's do something more fun." I said tryig to lighten the mood a little more.

She smiled and told me hold on as she got up and went to the bar. After a few moments she came back and sat happily. "Hey I made a deal with the owner for you." Her statement surprised me a little.

"You did now did you and what would that be?" I had to know since she had taken her time to come back to the booth.

"You can be served as if you were of legal age whenever you come here as long as you don't get into any fights, ruin the place, or order any of the beers" She grinned and as if on cue The owner came over with a small tray of Shot glasses each filled with different alcohols.

My jaw dropped in amazement "Whoa how did you get him to agree to that?" I asked enthusiastically as I got up and hugged her tightly.

"You just gotta know how to persuade also I gave up a week or so pay so we can enjoy the night." She acted so nonchalant about what she said but I could tell she wasn't exactly happy about what she gave up.

"You didn't have to do that for me Vinyl if there is anyways I can help out tell me I can't thank you enough for this how can I make it up to you." I felt bad about the agreement she made and was now determined to make it up to her I owed her big time.

"I have been thinking about moving outta my place to make my expenses cheaper and can't find a place mind if I move in with you?" She said it obviously lying to me about something.

"Deal but only if you tell me the real reason you want to move in." I wanted the truth from her.

"Ok fine I been falling behind on my Payments to my landlord and he kicking me out so since I defiantly won't be paying it any time soon you can help me since I did this favor for you." She picked up a few of the shot glasses and downed all but one in a single go.

I did the same and kept one glass untouched "That's better I will help you move out tonight if you want but if it ok with you you're going to have to share a room with me my extra rooms are taken by my brother and a close friend" I moved the glass halfway between the tale waiting for her to tap it in agreement.

"That's fine by me and yea moving tonight it best after this round let's go and we can start moving me in." She smiled and tapped my glass right after the two of us downed the shots.

We spent the next hour talking and finishing off the rest of the shots. Neither of us were tipsy but we were defiantly buzzed her because of being such a partier and me because I got the natural alcohol tolerance of a Mexican.

Please excuse the racist comment it was the only comparison I could think of and I honestly and really do. Anyways back to the story. Also if anyone has a suggestion to fix this and a better comparison let me know.

We got to Vinyl House as it was starting to get dark and started to pack up her things which was actually a lot less then I thought even though it was still a lot it was less then expected. Anyways we packed up her stuff and moved it to my place as I told her to make herself comfortable and start unpacking. I went back to her house quickly paid off her remaining rent and left a note giving her change of address just in case.

When I returned Vinyl was chilling out on the couch and had finished unpacking her stuff I went to my room and used my magic to sort of increase the size of the room without altering the size of the house. I made room so Vinyl had a bed and a dresser as well as her own desk and bookshelf. After I was satisfied with the result I came down to see that everypony was in the living room and that Vinyl had taken up my couch.

"Hey I said make yourself comfortable not take my couch" I said playfully she laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. The result made everyone else laughs as well I sat down on the floor next to my couch and introduced everypony to each other. "Vinyl The pegasus is my brother Tristin and the other one in my buddy Valentine"

She smiled and waved still buzzed from earlier she swayed a little. We all started talking about whatever popped into our heads. Luckily it wasn't anything about our human lives ok technically it was because we talked about games and stuff like that but since my introduction of them to this world it was a little easier. To my surprise even though I had never seen her in my store Vinyl turns out to be a gamer like the rest of us in the room. This was great since the other groups I had started had sort of started meeting without me. When I said I hosted games that is what I meant I helped groups get started and was a player instead of the game leader once the group felt they didn't need my guidance anymore they were allowed to remove me from the game and continue on their own. It was great for a job but not for my own entertainment.

"Wow you guys got some crazy adventure when you played huh?" Vinyl asked excitedly as she listened to us recounting our own adventures. We just sat there reveling in our minds eye theater as White Wolf called it.

"Yeah we did. Hey Val want to get another game started I will go easier on you this time?" I said jokingly.

"Sure I just gotta check my work schedule." He said as I stayed quiet for a few moment so he could process what he just said and to who. "You know what let me ask my boss." He cleared his throat then looked at me professionally "Hey can I have the day you're running the game off?" He laughed at it and I played along.

"I will have to see about it" I said as I touched my hoof to my chin and made it look like I was thinking. "I see no harm in it" I started to laugh and was followed by the others. As I looked over at the other two in the room "What about you two wanna join?"

They both nodded and we shared one final laugh before Twilight came in she hadn't noticed I was on the floor and Vinyl was in my usual spot so I let it all play out for a moment. She swayed right past me and plopped on top of Vinyl who chuckled to herself as we started to hold a conversation with the oblivious Twilight.

"So how was your day do anything interesting after you left the Library?" Twilight asked as she yawned.

I threw my voice to make it seem like it was coming from Vinyl "Nope nothing much invited Rainbow Dash to hang out and went to see Vinyl Scratch then came home by the way I got two new residents." Everyone at this point was laughing at how Twilight still didn't notice.

"Oh good then it should be a calm night right?" She asked as she closed her eyes and meant to give me a kiss.

Twilight's POV

I leaned down and closed my eyes to give Zantorn or Cody as he told me was his real name. I felt his warm lips touch mine and we started to share a passionate kiss. The odd part was that the other two in the room were now laughing hysterically it was if they never saw to ponies kiss before. I started to open my eyes and look into his when…

My POV

Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled away from Vinyl who sat up a little and grinned at Twilight "Hey at least buy me dinner first before you get so physical or at least get me drunk." We all started to crack up in the laughter I fell over and hit my head on the ground. Twilight glared at me in anger and used her magic to lift me up and take me to the shared room.

"What in the name of Celestia was that all about I kissed a mare and all you can do is laugh." She yelled at me angrily. Luckily I had made adjustment to the room when I expanded the dimensional space inside meaning I made it sound proof from the outside.

"Hey it not my fault you didn't see me I was sitting in front of the couch you trotted right past me." I told her defending myself with a fact. "I made no attempt to hide also if you would look before you kiss you would have noticed sooner."

Twilight looked at me jaw dropped and growled "I didn't know you let others on your couch though" she said disappointed that I was using my most powerful weapon logic.

"I don't but Vinyl refused to move and I didn't want to risk harm to the couch I know what cat claws can do to one of them I won't take unicorn horn being softer and less damaging." I said as I walked over and kissed her in hopes she would calm down. I licked my lips afterwords "Mmmm you taste like Vinyl." Not realizing how I said it.

"And how do you know what she tastes like huh" Twilight blushed as she got a little flustered at me.

"She is a DJ and a party hard pony she drinks a lot of alcohol and energy drinks your lips tasted like them as well as the usual fruity sweet taste." I said as I sighed and hopped on my bed and called her over.

She grunted in disbelief at how calm I was and trotted over to me. Once she got comfy she cuddled into me and began to fall asleep. I helped her to bed and made sure not to disrupt my sleeping angel. I left the room quietly and decieded to enjoy the rest of the night with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 8-Let Chaos Ensue

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok I hope you all enjoy this chapter I am introducing a few more OC's over the next couple of chapters I hope you all enjoy them also current ponies I have plans for are Luna Twi Vinyl Derpy and the OC's so try and figure out what is just filler and what is planned. Also I will let some characters fade into the background when they not in use or relevant to the story so if I do that do not ask where such and such character is. Anyways onwards to the story.

I took one last look at my sleeping marefriend and started to leave my room to enjoy the rest of my night. However I forgot I left a slightly drunk pony with my brother and friend bad move because the moment I shut my door the first thing I heard was a loud smash. I hurried to the stairs where I saw my brother being chased around by a pissed off Vinyl.

"Get back here and say that to my face you bucking idiot." Vinyl screamed at my brother as she galloped catching up to my brother.

"I don't know what you're so mad about all I said was remixes are the only thing DJ's are good at." My brother yelled back trying his best to stay out of Vinyl's reach. This was futile since after saying that she caught him and had him pinned down.

"Hold on Vinyl do not harm him…" I said interrupting the bloody mess that was about to happen. She was not amused as she glared back at me.

"Why should I he wouldn't know good music if it hit him in the head." He growled back at me before preparing to beat my brother into tar.

"You didn't let me finish I was about to say until I set up my camera I want his first beating caught on film." I said as I set up my video recorder which I finally brought to this world. "Ok continue." Vinyl then proceeded to beat the hell out of my brother to be honest I wasn't sure if I felt bad for him or what.

After Vinyl was finished I used my magic to take my brother to the kitchen and get him an ice pack and a towel to clean the blood up. "'our 'n athho''ody." My brother managed to say through the puffed cheeks and missing teeth.

"You should have thought about what you said Vinyl is the best DJ in Ponyville and you insulted her and her profession." I said as I helped clean him up "Open your mouth I got a spell to fix the teeth but so you remember this lesson you're going to keep the bruises and pain." My horn started to glow as he opened his mouth and his mouth sprouted replacement teeth and fixing a few other problems.

"Thanks for the warning asshole anything else I should know about." He said glaring at me and pressing the icepack against his eye and cheek.

"Tons but you would have known it all if you watched the show while we were alive so your loss" I said as I turned around and left him in the kitchen. "Good luck and if you really want to know use this and watch this when no one is around I don't need more problems." I used the spell from earlier to bring him a laptop so he could watch the show.

As I returned to the living room alone since I heard my brother starting up the laptop I saw Vinyl and John talking being friendly and having a good time. I trotted over to them and started to join in their conversation. There was a knock at the door and I quickly put my hoof to my nose saying not it. John quickly followed and Vinyl looked at us like we were crazy "What are you two doing?"

"Oh I forgot to explain if there are multiple people in the same position and no one wants to do something like get drinks or answer the door you touch your nose and say not it last person to do it does whatever it was." I said explaining to point of this.

She glared at me but got up and answered the door mouthing "I'll get you back" as she answered it. The moment the door opened Rainbow dash flew in like she usual seriously what did she have against walking in a house once every now and then? I waved and she flew down and tried to sit on my couch. I quickly jumped in front of her and laid out face down yelling mine. The room filled with laughter as Vinyl came back and sat on my back which caused me to let out a cry of pain. "This would be so much worse if I didn't silence the inside of my room."

They all then looked at me and Rainbow was the one to ask me "How could this get worse and what does your room have to do with it." I could see no one put two and two together.

"Twilight is asleep on my bed and I don't want to be the one to wake her up." I said trying to catch my breath. Hey don't look at me like that you try breathing when someone is sitting on your back. Rainbow proceeded to laugh and then sit on next to vinyl on the part of me that wasn't taken up. Again I coughed still having trouble breathing now it was worse. "Valentine tell my story tell them I died with a smile on my face." I pretended to pass out hoping they would get off but instead my hopes were met with laughter from everyone. "I not joking seriously get off I can't breathe."

The two mares on top of me both decided to hit me and then grind their rear ends into me making it harder to breathe. "Come on can you two let him up so he can at least move?" John actually spoke up to the two.

However my brother must have heard us because from the kitchen we hear "No don't get up crush him." Which must have been the keywords because they then started to make it even harder to breathe I started to pass out gasping for air. Finally I actually faint from lack of oxygen. I can't tell how long I was out but when I regained consciousness the first thing I saw was a dark room apparently it was around midnight if I had to guess the time. I sat up and looked around I was in my room but in Vinyl's bed I guessed since Twilight was still in the other bed.

"Note to self never forget you're a unicorn kill yourself." I said as I facehoofed. I tried to get out of bed but fell off her bed instead mainly since I forgot to move my legs. "Wow you are an idiot today Co… Zantorn get it straight you're no longer that useless weakling you can start over." I looked at Twilight again and started to leave my room again. I left the room to notice it was unusually quiet. As I went downstairs I found out why everyone fell asleep. I sighed as I started to pick everyone up and take them to their appropriate rooms. John and Tristin were easy so I took them first.

Unfortunately for me Vinyl had apparently started to cuddle with rainbow dash and I wasn't sure if I should put them to sleep in the same bed or separate them. Vinyl must have read my mind while she slept because she tightened her grip on Rainbow Dash so I lifted them up with my magic and took them to my Room and put the cuddling mares on Vinyl's bed. I went back downstairs and started to clean up the mess the others made. "Man I thought I was done cleaning up other peoples messes when I died and came here." I said with a sigh.

I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it wondering who could be up at this time. I opened the door and instantly bowed. "Your highness I didn't expect to see you." I was talking to the princess of the night and my house was a mess what bad timing huh.

"Hello Zantorn how are you this evening and I thought I told you the last time I visited to stop with that we are friends after all right?" She said with a smile and stepped into my house. I shrunk back and as she saw my messing living room. "Did I come at a bad time or do you just not care about how your home looks." She said as she took a step into my home.

My cheeks flared up and caused me to blush in embarrassment "No my roommates trashed my house while I was unconscious and I was actually just cleaning up when you came to my humble home." I said now having to get back at the ponies I just put to bed. "How about we go for a walk instead of staying here?" I suggested not wanting royalty in my house at least when it is a mess.

She thought for a moment and sighed "I have no problem with that as long as you don't mind a tag along." She stepped aside and a white pony with s black mane. He was wearing similar armor to the princesses' royal guard but with a slight change he didn't have a helmet and he had a symbol on the side of it. The symbol was a hammer and anvil while the pony's cutie mark was… I can't believe it a freaking military symbol from earth. How did I know that my family has been in almost every branch of the service excluding Navy Seals and National Guard.

I stepped back and laughed as he stepped in he gave me a serious look and started to glare at me. I laughed harder as I looked at Luna and said "Is he the tag along if so I got no problem with him coming along." I continued to laugh and he stepped foreward and growled at me. "Dude mouthwash and don't try me right now or I will have you crying for mommy." I walked towards the door and whispered in his ear as I passed him "After all we are both very similar." Letting him know I knew he was human.

Luna looked at me as I walked past he then followed along with the unnamed royal guard. "I am really sorry for the Tag along my sister found out I been coming here instead of Royal work so she assigned him to watch me and the only way I could keep him from telling Tia is to have him come along." She said apologetically as she let her head fall a little.

"Look its fine trust me I know a few things about him he might not have shared with the others yet oh and by the way do you know about humans?" I asked as we continued to walk under the night sky with the guard behind us.

"Yes during Discords first attempt to take over Equestria he gathered all that could easily be swayed and humans were some of the creatures he convinced but they no longer exist why do you ask." Luna looked at me curiously and I smiled back.

"No reason I was just wondering what you knew I was reading this book about them earlier and wanted to know if they ever existed." Good work you are able to lie to a princess about yourself wait until you want to tell her the truth. I put on a convincing ruse until Luna decided to head back to Canterlot. I convinced her to leave her guard here and that I would return him later she was weary but accepted after a little persuasion. "Now that we are alone my dear guard tell me what is your name?" I asked him as I kept my back turned.

"Its Glea-" He didn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"No not that one I am not interested in your pony name I mean your birth name after all we humans should keep tabs on each other right?" I smiled mischievously as I turned around.

"How do you know I am a human how could a native know?" He asked violently and defensively.

"Because…" I used the shapeshifting spell again to return to my human form "I am one as well now lets spare the pleasantries and get to what I want your name." I turned back and watched him.

"I can't believe I am being bossed around by a kid like you but its John Shepard" He said discouraged that a somepony as young as me was bossing him around. "And before you ask I can't tell how or why I am in the royal guard but I will say this I work as guard and Blacksmith to the Royal Guard." He turned around and sighed "Now please may I leave I need to watch the princess."

"No problem John I will come get you some time later so we can talk more now remember there are other besides me so I am sure you will want to talk with them." I sent him to Canterlot with a teleportation spell then let out an exhausted sigh. "I really got to get used to teleportation spells." I started to talk to myself as I went home. I was glad to meet someone else that was human but not sure how to feel about why he was here. It was unsettling but I would just wait until later to figure out what to do about him. I entered my house and headed up to my room but not before stumbling onto Vinyl and Rainbow making out in their sleep I pulled out my camera and recorded about 30 seconds of it then put it away. Two down two to go I thought to myself as I lied down and went to sleep.

**?**'s POV

I stood outside the red unicorn's home and smiled evilly Oh how fun it would be to make all of them suffer after all why should they roam free while he was imprisoned. "Soon my dear humans soon you shall crumble beneath me." The dark figure said as he cackled from the shadows his voice deep and somewhat hoarse.

My POV

I woke up the next morning after luckily not have any dream and saw Twilight was still in bed with me so I wrapped my hoof around her and planted a kiss on her sleeping lips. She smiled in her sleep and then kissed back. Once we broke the kiss she continued to rest peacefully and I slowly got up and without disturbing her got out of bed. I looked over to see Vinyl now alone in bed. I laughed and headed downstairs. Again as I closed my door I was greeted with a loud crash.

"I am going to kill Tristin if this is going to be the normal when I leave and return to a room." I went to the kitchen the source of the noise. This time it was Rainbow Dash and John so I let it slid. "Ok what is the matter here and why was I greeted with a loud crashing noise the moment I left my room?"

Rainbow dash flew up to me and started to explain "Well I woke up in bed with Vinyl and quickly got out to try and leave then I ran into Valentine here and he offered to make me breakfast since he was about to make his anyways." She said blushing.

John also added in "And I dropped the utensils while trying to carry more then I could." He as well blushed.

I was holding back laughter at this point from when Rainbow said she woke up in bed with Vinyl and pushed the laughter down so I could speak. "Well whatever it is cool as long as you don't make a habit of it oh and Rainbow do you taste like Vinyl now?" I said as laughter started to show in my voice

She didn't find it as funny as me and blushed deeper red and yelled "WE NEVER SPEAK OF LAST NIGHT AGAIN" She floated in the air hooves crossed.

"Won't have to I got it recorded and I hide the camera to keep it safe" I was obviously lieing since I put it on my desk but from what I could tell Rainbow didn't notice it on her way out.

She then flew over to me and put her hooves on my shoulders and proceeded to shake me and yelling "DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ANYONE OR I WILL KILL YOU" repeatedly to which I replied with a maybe. She continued to shake me until she became exhausted from last night and low blood sugar. I let out a little laugh and agreed finally to not show anyone on my own.

"Hey can you cook me something as well I honestly don't care what I just need something in my stomach." I said as I left the kitchen to go wake up everyone else. First was my little brother I went in his room and told him to get up he stayed asleep so I let him lay there and miss breakfast since he is a pain to get up. Next was Vinyl and Twilight now since I had never intentionally woken up either one of them I was honestly scared I mean have you ever tried to wake up a woman from a good night's sleep. I took my time and thought it out finally after a few moment debate I picked Vinyl.

"Go away Zan I don't have work today and there is no special event." Was her reply but she quickly woke up and left the room once I told her about the video tape. I laughed and watched her leave the room.

Twilight was the only one left and so I crawled into bed with her and tried to nudge her awake only to be greeted by a hoof to the head. As I rubbed my head in pain I tried to wake her up again and because I am an idiot and didn't move received another hoof to the head. "Twilight stop hitting me it is time to get up." I groaned in pain my head now throbbing.

She opened her eyes and she stared at me with groggy bloodshot eyes. I smiled and gave her a morning kiss. She then cheered up a little and kissed back. This was a great way to start the day and it started to get even better when Twilight said "Hey how long do you think we can stay up here before the others notice we aren't down yet because I kinda in the mood." Obviously my brain stopped working at this time and my other head started to do the thinking for me.


	9. Chapter 9

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 9- The morning after the party

By: ZentrocFairblaze

**Alright I am sure those of you who read this are wondering who the mysterious figure is well I don't want to say since it will spoil the surprise so I am going to create a forum for this story and make your wonder into a game rules and everything will be on the forum and I will include a link to it at the end of this chapter. As a side not please if you know anyone that might be interested in this story get them to read it I have no plans on ending it. Also on the note of the contest the figure will not appear again for a while so as not to give any hints about it just to make the contest a true blind firing. Anyways onto the chapter because you all came for that**.  
-x-x-x-x-x-

I smiled and let out a warm content sigh as me and Twilight cuddled after our how should I say it… morning escapade. Satisfied in more ways than one for once I got up and fixed my mane only to be pulled back into bed by Twilight. "And where do you think you're going mister we still have 5 minutes of cuddle time." She said in a joking yet serious tone.

I laughed and rolled over to look at her "I was just fixing my mane so I could look good after all it is one of my best assets next to my lovable face." I said as I put on a goofy self-absorbed tone more to make fun of myself then anything. She laughed in response and continued to hold me tight. So for the next few moments we stayed in bed comfy and warm until Twilight climbs outta bed. "Hey Is the five minutes up it felt like it was only three?" I said jokingly

She responded with a cute giggle and started to talk as she got up to fix her mane like I tried to earlier "No I just wanted to get up first that the reason why I made you come back to lay with me." It took a moment for it to register but did I get trolled by my marefriend. I quickly got up and waited until she finished combing her mane and set the brush down.

I then used my magic to grab it and then ruffled her hair to make it worse then before she fixed it and stepped back far enough that I was out of her reach. She then started to chase me out the room screaming at me to give her the brush back. I quickly ran outside and waited about ten feet from the door while she stopped about the same distance inside the house staring me down. But instead of yelling anymore she pulled out the picture of her that I had hidden in my room. "Alright put that down and don't do anything rash or that either of us will regret." I had somehow basically become a hostage negotiator for my picture and the hairbrush.

Twilight just stood there grinning evilly as she started to raise it. "Get in here now and you can have this back" She said calmly waiting for my reply. By this point of the argument random ponies were gathering around my house watching or walking and laughing at us.

"Fine but for every step I take you take one back and I mean a full step." I was doing my best to at least make this an entertaining show for those that were watching because to be honest yeah it was funny. I started to move a few steps closer and Twilight moved back the same amount of steps. Finally I was inside my own house again and it felt like a battlefield. I stared down Twilight and she did the same to me. "Now slowly hand me the picture and you can the hairbrush back." I still hadn't closed the front door so I could hear laughter from some of the onlookers.

"Brush first then you can have the picture" Twilight demanded I gave up defeated the price was to heavy to start disobeying her. I levitated the brush over to her and she then trotted off with my picture. I stood there dumbfounded while I heard the mindless chatter of ponies behind me.

"Don't you all have something to do instead of watching my personal crisis?" I yelled as they had not yet disbursed so I made them by yelling at them. Now I had to hope Twilight put my picture of her back and now had to find some way to pass the time. I went to the kitchen where I was now getting looks of disapproval and held back laughter. "If any of you laugh I will personally make your life more unpleasant then anything you could ever imagine." I turned towards one of the only untouched breakfasts that was on the table and started to eat and fill my stomach.

John spoke up first to break the awkward silence that had befallen the room "So what took you so long I thought you were only going to wake everyone up I even made your breakfast?" He asked as he sat down on the counter next to the pile of now dirty dishes. I was going to need to take care of that before it got out of control, but I was feeling lazy for the moment and left it there.

"What's to tell I went and laid down with Twilight while she tried to wake up." I said lying through my teeth. They all seemed to accept it and I was starting to wonder if I was that good of a liar or if this world was just that gullible. "Anyways what are your plans for today?" I asked to the group of four ponies tha- wait a minute Dash, Vinyl John, and Tristin. When did he enter the room I didn't even notice god either I am that oblivious when I talk or I am a really bad brother.

"I got to do some work on my system at work and then am going to visit an old friend." Vinyl said as she got up and started to head to the door. She picked up her saddlebag and looked back "By the way Rainbow Dash come visit me later I need to talk to you." And with that she left.

Rainbow flew to the door and waved back at us. "Me and Tristin got practice for the young fliers competition coming up then I got a few things scheduled well I gotta go see you soon Tristin." She flew out slamming the door behind her. I don't mind her but I really do wish she would walk when in my home.

By this time Twilight came down and said she couldn't stay for much longer since she had to get back to Spike and had a few other things to do. We all said goodbye as she left and then I turned to my fellow former earth dwellers. "Well I do have a few places around town I haven't visited yet so I am going to check them out John would you mind taking over the shop for the next few days while I enjoy my first real vacation I have had in a while." I said as I tossed him the keys to my Shop. Not really leaving him with a choice in the matter.

Tristin laughed and then headed out the door saying he should go meet Rainbow. I waved goodbye to him and John spoke up "Well since I don't get much choice in the matter how will I find it." It honestly was a stupid question since I had a keychain that had my shops name on it "Black Books Hobby Shop". I kept most of the original sign but changed Bookstore into Hobby Shop.

I laughed and headed out saying over my shoulder "You will know it when you see it besides it name is on the keys." I left my friend at my house and started to actually examine some of the shops and homes on the opposite side of town. I hadn't spent much time actually getting to know the area and wanted to see if there were any interesting ponies I had not yet met as I walked around finding nothing of interest I was starting to get bored. No good stores no interesting ponies. I let out a disappointed sigh and was quickly convinced otherwise as a white Pegasus came hurdling at me.

I don't have great reflexes so I couldn't dodge him and he crashed into my rib cage leaving me winded and oddly on top of him. I rolled off and tried to get up but failed miserably until my partner in pain got up and helped me up as well. "Hey are you ok you are not hurt right?" He asked after I was up he wiped his hoof of ash and grease and held it out.

I couldn't be mad at him since he was more or less thrown from the feel how we crashed so I hit my hoof against his in a brohoof instead of a hoof shake and he lit up with excitement. "It is ok I am fine but what happened you just kinda were flung at me from nowhere?" I asked as I stretched trying to get the newly formed kinky in my neck out.

Still beaming with joy he answered "Sorry my latest invention blew up when I accidentally crossed the wrong wires." He cracked his neck and turned to head back to wherever he came from. "Want to see what caused us to meet if so follow me."

I followed because this was definitely going to be interesting I mean how often you get a chance to look at a failed machine. I know this sounds like I never have seen a prototype or anything but I was a very secluded person back on earth so yeah failure were not common for me to see. "So does this happen a lot is crashing into ponies just how you make friends?" I seemed to hit a sore spot when I asked his spring in his step lessened a little.

"I have a lot of failures and success with my inventions but they keep me pretty busy so I don't have a plethora of friends." He stopped at a rather larger sized building I guess he kept his inventions at his home because he had a graveyard of parts scattered outside his house. I could see the remnants of what was once a machine it was about the same height as me so it was pretty impressive for a first seen invention. "This was my latest work it was meant to help sort files and be more of an assistant to a household." He let out a sigh and kicked a small pile of parts. "Now it is just a pile of junk until I can rebuild it."

I stared at him and his invention impressed he obviously had a great idea but he was right the remnant were completely worthless mostly blown out and crushed metal now. "If you ever get it running it would be a hot selling item." I looked at him and smiled before asking him "Got any working inventions I can see?"

He perked up and took me inside to show me his collection of success and favorite failures. "I have had an idea for almost everything and anything but I only keep my favorite and the successes." He boasted proudly as he showed me around his house.

I had stopped him on a few of his successes mainly little trinkets that had a nice fun little purpose. "You know if you can continually create a few of these gag items I could sell them at my store and I wouldn't mind giving you the profits from them." I said not knowing if he had a buyer on his items or anything

He thought for a moment "Well I could use the extra money so I suppose I could try it can't hurt right?" He smiled and agreed after sitting and talking with him I started to realize he was human it was harder to tell the with Shepard but there was something about him that wasn't like the natives and I wondered if he knew that.

"Well then I guess that settles it." I said after we had talked for about an hour. "I will eagerly anticipate your first set of them you deliver but I suppose we should give each other our names if we are going to be working together. I am Zantorn pleased to make your acquaintance." I held out my hoof and waited for him to shake it.

"Ratchet and I am glad you are so happy to be selling something of mine it is definitely going to be interesting" He said as he took my hoof and shook it. I got up to leave and turned my head back to say something "Hey I will be by sometime soon to hang out and I going to bring a few shall we say friends with me so be prepared like tomorrow or so to have some fun my treat ok." I waved back as I left his house.

-x-x-x-x-x-  
**Ok end of chapter 9 that was harder than I thought but what can you expect with writers block oh well. I hope you enjoyed the link that will follow is to the forum with my contest. Also I do have plans for every one of the characters and won't start a real story arc until next chapter I am more so having fun with these first one giving that none linear story feel so yeah. I will start the first arc which contains all previously introduced characters. Anyways the story will start to take a more serious tune once the next chapter hits but until then. Finally I apriciate your time to view this and hope you can stay loyal followers to my story anyways here is the link enjoy and PM me if you want to talk about either the story or anything I am a very friendly person.**

**.net/myforums/ZentrocFairblaze/1581142/**


	10. Chapter 10

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 10- Meeting with Royalty

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Thank you all for your support and willingness to read my humble little story. Now we will be starting the first major story arc so hope you enjoy. Also I am going to ask again if you have any brony friends either in real life or online if they aren't reading this try and get them to the more people I have reading and reviewing the more I can advance my writing and fix my problems. Onto the story now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up groggy from being up late I had started to do some work on a gaming world for the next time I played D&D and had fallen asleep pretty late. I was unlucky in the fact that I was in my living room which I had removed blinds from. Meaning the sun was shining right in my face and telling me to wake up. I slowly dragged my feet to the kitchen and started to make some coffee and chai tea. I let the stuff start and grabbed something to eat real hastily before pouring my tea and calling upstairs.

"Hey Tristin and Valentine get up now I got to speak with you two." I yelled as I tried to wake up I started to eat my breakfast and waited for them to come down.

After a few moments they came down and John spoke first. "Hey what is it I was still asleep and planned on sleeping for a while." His mane was wild and sticking up as high as it could.

Tristin followed with that up with. "Yeah and I got worn out by dash yesterday that damn training is brutal." He said as he stretched and then there was a loud pop which caused him to shiver in both relief and a little pain.

"Well I made plans for us and there is no getting out of it also I am going to introduce you guys to two others that are in the same boat as us…" I said as I finished my meal and poured another cup of my tea "… and I am paying so there is no reason for you guys to refuse not that you could either way." I continued smugly as I talked.

They looked at me confused and then asked at the same time "Why should we go I already made plans?" The awkward coincidence made them look at each other and for a short time mimic each other like a mirror.

"Hey they probably haven't met any other bronies and I think we need to have a little group especially if we are going to survive in this world after all this world does have more things dangerous then our world every had." I took a sip of my drink and floated them a glass of coffee since they hadn't gotten one yet.

"True Discord and Nightmare Moon aside there are still all sorts of dangers like manitcores." John pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. He went over to the table and sat down.

"Then why aren't we out there making it safe for everyone." Tristin asked as he followed John's lead.

"First you mean everypony remember we have to integrate ourselves with the locals to stay under the radar just in case. Second we are not making it safe because unlike our world problem arise then disappear there is no constant threat it is dealt with and solved usually soon after it arises." I finished my drink and brought over a notepad and quill and started to write a note to Vinyl letting her know we were going to go out.

John and my brother took their time and made themselves breakfast and finished off the pot of coffee going to get ready. I sniffed myself and let out a silent yuck before heading to the shower I stepped in and started to run the water trying to find the perfect temperature. I spent a while enjoying the shower and after a while finished it I took out a towel and dried off my mane and head before brushing my lengthened hair it as almost time to get it trimmed.

I exited the shower and then heard it start up again. I went outside to air dry and get Ratchet before we headed out to get Shepard. I really should have let him give me his pony name would make finding him a little easier. I guess I could always ask Luna if she could help me in finding him.

I reached Ratchet's house after a little walk I picked him up from his place and we started to have idle conversation as we walked back to my place. When we got there it looked like Vinyl was still asleep. I quickly motioned for John and Tristin to follow me outside quick they asked what when they got near me and I replied with a hasty "Look No one but us knows about this and I would prefer to avoid getting caught on our way out so." My horn started to glow as I teleported us to Canterlot "Let's not let anyone know where we are now you guys go find a bar or club or something fun to do then meet me by the royal palace I got a quick errand to run and then I will meet you there." I ran off before any of them could say anything.

After a few moments I reached the large palace doors and met the guards at the entrance. They didn't move and reminded me of those British guards that are not supposed to move like ever. I tried to walk through the doors and they blocked me with their wings. The first one then spoke. "State you name and business at the palace." I shrunk back and thought how to get through this.

"I am from Ponyville and I came to speak with the princesses about a few private matters."I didn't exactly lie since I needed to talk to Luna to get the information I needed but I guess I could spice it up a bit and say I needed to talk to the other one as well.

The guards' eyes grew large and they talked to each other for a moment before one of them left to enter the palace at a sprint. "I have to ask that you wait here until the princesses agree to meet with you. However you may be permitted to wait inside with me until that time." He lead me inside the door and then pointed to an area for me to wait I sat down and waited for the response.

I am not sure how much time passed since there was no clock anywhere in the hallways within view and I was impatient enough without the silence. I waited and waited for what seemed to me like hours until I heard the sound of multiple hooves coming my way. I stood up and looked to see the guard from earlier leading the way followed by both princesses. I may not be one for size intimidation but my knowledge of Celestia was more than enough to keep me on the defensive.

"And what pray tell is it that you know about me." I heard Celestia speak which startled me omnipotent and a mind reader should have guessed. She stood high above me in stature almost tripling me in size but she was about double the size of her guard who was larger then me.

"Forgive me your majesty but before that question is answered I need to speak with both of you in a more private vicinity because any information I divulge could be used against me if anyone gets the chance to hear it besides the two of you." I said as I bowed. If Celestia didn't know what I was before hand she would after this.

She nodded and had me follow her as the two guards from before went back outside and one of both Luna's and Celestia's personal guard came to escort us. I felt nervous as they were both very large and were walking next to me like I was a prisoner it was to say the least unsettling. We stopped at two large doors which opened to reveal the princesses bed chambers they both walked in and then I was shoved in by the guards.

Once the doors closed and we were alone Luna came over and squeezed the life out of me in a hug. "Zantorn how are you and why did you come here?" She asked after she set me down. Celestia coughed and Luna's head shrunk and she then backed off.

"Please tell now why did you want an audience with us Zantorn was it." Her attitude was high and mighty but had subtle hints of how she acted during the show. So I wasn't sure if I should be afraid or what.

"Very well your majesty…" I started as I cleared my voice and stretched. "I am as you can probably tell not a native to this land I am a human from earth that was given a chance at life and chose to come to live in this land of yours. Now you no doubt have also noticed others like me within your land after all you assigned one to go with your sister recently. The reason for my audience is because I came to find this stallion and ask why you have not done anything to warn or keep any of us from doing wrong in your land." I finished my impromptu speech and looked back at her she was unfazed Luna however had dropped her jaw to the floor.

"Yes you are right in the fact that I have noticed you and other from your world have appeared here but none of you have needed any intervention on my part. Also as far as the guard that went with my sister hasn't seen fit to tell me or my sister his true nature so I set it up so he would meet another one of you to help him open up to use more." Celestia said to answer my questions.

I wasn't sure if I should be stunned or offended because I was used without even knowing it. "I see so do use all your subjects like you used me or is it because I am not one of them that you thought you could?" I asked deciding on being offended.

Luna stepped up to me and then quickly slapped me before Celestia could say anything. Tears had formed in her eyes. "How dare you speak to my sister like that I saw you as a friend and now you accuse her of using you for a personal gain?" Her voice trembled as she let the tears flow down her cheek and hit the ground. The room fell silent in response.

"I suppose I had that coming but I had to know. You see in my world there is debate about her but most of it is pointless banter or made up for other peoples enjoyment. However there are times both in those and in what was a show that makes me wonder on her true nature how benevolent is she. I have seen all types from a sexual deviant, to a tyrant that rules with an iron hoof, to a kind caring leader but there is no certainty so I ask not as a subject or a pony but as a being what is your true nature Celestia." I posed my question and prepared for another slap from Luna.

I was wrong however as this time it came from Celestia herself and sent me across the room. "You have some nerve to question someone obviously more in control than you and demanding answers. I will however answer your question my subject. I am a kind ruler but I use my force when required. Now finish your business you have in the castle than leave please you are not welcome in our home for a while now." Celestia then left the room before anything else could be said.

I staggered to get up from my short flight from the princess. I winced in pain as I stood up I must have injured myself on my landing. I watched as Luna came up to me. "I am agreeing with my sister here finish your business than leave I need time to think things over." Luna looked distressed when she said it.

"I need to speak with the guard from the other night please find him and send him to the entrance of the palace. I am going to take my leave and wait for him before I cause myself or anypony else any distress." I trotted out of the room and headed down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway though I collapsed in pain. My front hoof was sprained I suppose it was my punishment for overstepping my bounds. After a few moments I got up and got out of the palace and waited for both my friends and the guard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok so who liked what I did in the princess chambers. Why or why not? Also sorry for no updated chapters in a while writers block and had a con to go to but I past it now and will be updating as much as possible. Read review and recommend to anyone you think might enjoy this please give your opinions they are the most important part of your support to me. Thank you all.


	11. Chapter 11

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 11- Hanging with friends

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok sorry for the wait but writer's block is a bitch to work around also had a con but I am rested and going to force my way through this new found strength. So anyways I have a skype that I have had for a while and a newly made tumblr yes the tumblr will be added later so you can all ask your questions about me my character or the story. But until I do give it out please just PM me anyways you all came for a story so here it is.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I waited outside the palace and kept my hoof elevated so I didn't make it worse. I was starting to regret what I did and let out an exhausted sigh. I was an idiot I embarrassed myself and Luna not to mention got Celestia mad at me. I was an idiot maybe this world was to peaceful for human to exist in it or maybe I was just destined to screw up no matter what I did. I messed up my life on earth and who knows what else I could screw up now that I existed on a new planet.

I didn't have much time to dwell on my thoughts because Shepard came out and glared at me. I waved at him with my injured hoof and then waited for him to speak. "What do you want I was busy with my work?" He asked angrier than anything else.

I looked at him with apathy in my eyes and at that moment didn't care anymore. "We are going I sort of have rights over you right now so you are excused from your duties until the time as I see fit." I said emotionless as I turned around I suddenly could feel his eyes digging into my skull as anger and confusion were thick in the air.

After a short moment Shepard laughed at me like I was joking. "You had me going there for a moment I am heading back inside to continue looking after the princess." He said but as he started to walk away he noticed he couldn't move. I was holding him in place with my magic. He then spun around to face me.

The air between us had become bitter as he dispelled my magic from himself with his own. I gave a look that said I was serious and as we stared at each other I slowly saw fear creep into his face. At that moment I knew something was wrong I looked behind me and saw nothing so when the realization of it was me scaring him hit me I was stunned. I had never seen that kind of reaction toward me before.

After regaining his composure he just slowly and quietly walked over to me I blinked a few times to make sure he actually was coming closer. "I am sorry for this man it's just I have a lot on my mind right now and I just found out I was used by Celestia. Look I came by to have you join me and a few others in our situation so please join us." I said what I had to and then held out a hoof. However as I did so My vision became blurry.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Darkness surrounded me as I felt a unusual warmth all around me I slowly opened my eyes to see in the distance a mushroom cloud explosion. I closed my eyes and reopened them to now have time stop I was looking at my last few moments of life a section of my life that was missing the day I went to equestrian. The only reason I knew that was because after I opened my eyes I could see my friends and brother on fire literally melting. I moved around and saw my reflection in a floating piece of shrapnel I was melting as well.

I moved around before I was saw something move, I quickly followed it and for some reason I was unhindered by my human limitations I was now fast and in shape. I followed the figure for what seemed like hours. Finally it stopped and I was speechless, I saw before me a exactl replica of me moving and everything only this one wasn't dying. I started to panic as I advanced towards myself. I backed up against the nearest wall in fear. The replica of me gave an evil smile and then transformed followed by the background.

"I see I frighten you but you shouldn't worry you have no reason to fear me… yet." It said in my voice as it reformed into me and then quickly changed again to a shadowy pony figure. I couldn't make out much on it but he looked like terrifying. His medium length hair was wild and unkempt but from the shadows I could make out what was a horn. Gears spun on his hooves while air hissed and whirled on what looked like a steampunk set of wings. His teeth showed only slightly as he grinned menacingly at me. The worst part though was the eyes they pierced my soul and made me fear for not my life but my existence as if I could tell he had the intention and power to wipe me from creation.

"You don't exist your nothing but a figment of my overworked mind." I yelled in fear trying to stay brave. I made him laugh hysterically with my comment and then a sharp pain filled my body as I looked down and saw the mechanical wing sticking out of my chest. He had closed the distance between us in the blink of an eye and hand pierced my chest.

His grin grew wide and full of bloodlust "Does this feel fake to you huh. I will make you suffer for that but not before you see what I am going to do to your precious paradise." The other wing pierced my chest and he held me up after turning me around to see Ponyville and all of Equestria burning. Ponies were everywhere either dead or injured severely. Tears flowed down my face as I saw everyone I knew lying dead. The stallion that showed me this was taking his place atop a throne as he laughed evily. My vision went back to him as he turned me around to face him. "As you can see I will have my way and it is only a matter of time until you release me. Your friends will all die and it is your entire fault." The light shown on him to reveal his face. It was only for a split second but I couldn't make anything out before it turned to mine.

I was quickly thrown to the ground and then pierced many more times by the mechanical wings. The entire time I was forced awake by some cruel force. I could feel the unbearable pain as my blood flowed. Finally he finished and I saw my wounds gaping and pouring my crimson essence but no matter what I couldn't move, and then by some merciful force passed out.

I awoke in a hospital bed my chest killing me. I looked around to see my brother and my friends around me. Shepard and Ratchet were comforting my brother who was rocking back and forth like a madman. John looked like he was dealing with a serious death. I looked around to see what appeared to be a hospital before I tried to get up. I felt something itchy on my snout and moved my ar… wait I can't move my arm or anything. I struggled and realized my body was unresponsive but I was conscious. I focused on my horn but I couldn't feel it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok so I know it took forever to get out but I been busy with school Runes of Magic and getting through another writer's block anyways. I know it is shorter than the others but I felt I needed to post something. Also I will say this again if you have any grammatical corrections to the story write that section out and I will replace the incorrect with a correct. I can't learn if you don't help. Also I know the whole thing that just happened *points to the story* is a little out of the blue but I figured it would be a good twist. Also the character I revealed is not the same one from the other chapter but they are both equally plot related. I will give bits of information to anyone who asks about this guy but nothing about the contest character that you all need to guess. Anyways I will see you all next time but until then I bid you good-bye.


	12. Chapter 12

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences  
Chapter 12- Hospital stay

By: ZentrocFairblaze

Ok so I have a guy on a temporary trial as my editor so I will reupload the chapters he has helped me with and if they look better let me know. Now I have the tumblr up and running and hope you all will keep track of it and ask me questions so here it is{( .com/ )} You are free to ask me any questions just don't spam the same thing over and over again please. Finally I am also still accepting OC's so yeah anyways onto the story.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"**JOHN, TRISTIN, ANY OF YOU ANSWER ME.**" I screamed in my mind trying to get my body to react. I couldn't help but feel scared as I remained in the vegetative state. I had been in this state for a week now because my brother came to visit me every day wishing me back to health. I was glad that he did it but what I saw when he was there was hard for me to see he was so depressed and he was barely able to stay together when in the room. The worst time was yesterday when he broke out crying because the doctor said he couldn't tell if I would ever come out of it.

That week was the cake walk compared to today I saw him standing over me with Twilight next to him. I guess she was crying beforehand because her eyes were red and puffy. "He might never come out of it so it should probably be said now Twi." My brother said as he left her side and left the room.

She nodded and looked into my eyes. "I am sorry it took me so long to come visit but I couldn't bear the thought so I kept busy and denied it… I… I miss you and wish you could come back to me Cody." She wrapped her forelegs around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I lost my mind and tried my hardest to get a response from my body. "I love you Cody and I have good news… I'm pregnant.. and obviously it's yours." Her face got lighter for a moment then when she saw no reaction her heart sunk.

I was thrashing around in my mind forcing it to respond to my joy and my want to comfort her. I put every ounce of remaining mental strength into a last effort to react and made my body move not much but enough to tighten a grip on Twilight for a few second. She reacted estatically as she called for my brother and a doctor to let them know. I did it once more but was unable to again once they entered the room. I blacked out again this time from being tired.

-x-x-x-

3 days later

-x-x-x-

"Hey bro Twilight is at the house the doctors gave her some medicine for her nerves since she went crazy the other day. She is alright but you have to come back to us or she will be gone." He stood on his hind legs and looked down at me and tears streamed down his face. "We all miss you and need you back." With those final words a tear fell and hit my eye.

My body reacted by closing the eye and then reopening. My brother called the doctors they came into the room and he started to explain and they called it nonsense.

"If he was conscious he would react to this." The doctor said as he turned and faced me with a scalpel he moved it towards my eyes and I blinked again. While closed I heard the sound of metal on the floor. I opened it and saw that there was now nurses rushing in and pulling my brother from the room. The doctor was yelling something at me but I couldn't tell what it was.

He started to shake my body gently and I felt it I could feel my body moving again. Yeah it was by someone else but I could feel it. Slowly I lifted my hooves and then I closed my eyes asleep. I woke up from what I could tell a few hours later to the sound of a heart monitor and a IV bag dripping. I sat up and saw a nurse walk in front of my room. I lifted my hoof which felt heavy and hit a button and then I heard the door open.

"Sir other patients are trying to sleep why are you awake." The nurse asked as I raised my head.

"Cause I can move again please bring me a glass of water a letter and find some way to contact Twilight Sparkle. Please I want to talk to someone again and apologize to a friend." I smiled and laid my head back down as I heard the nurse take deep breaths and rush away.

A few moments later I see a doctor and the nurse in the room with me. "Are you ok sir you are the patient that has been in a coma for the last week and a half right." I nodded and he handed me the paper and quill along with the water. I used my magic and liftes the quill and started to write a letter to Princess Luna.

_Dear, Princess Luna_

_ I apologize for my behavior at the palace but I felt justified in my actions because I at the time felt betrayed and used by your sister. I wish to apologize as soon as possible but for a while I may not be able to because I am currently in recovery at the hospital. I do wish to mend this wound to our friendship soon._

_Sincerely from the recuperation war,_

_Zantorn (a.k.a. Cody)_

I rolled up the letter and set it aside to take a drink and quench my thirst. About the time Twilight received the news because I was suddenly blinded by light and the room had doubled in people now in it because Twilight, Spike, and my brother were all now in the room.

Twilight rushed to my side and wrapped around me. Tears streamed down her face and soaked my shoulder as I forced my body to hug her back "I thought you would be gone forever… I thought you were gone." She said between deep breaths .

"You didn't think I would come back to see my mare and how could I miss the birth of my own kid." I said as I smiled. She was shocked at how I knew it.

"H-how did you…?" I cut her off with a kiss and then pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I heard you tell me yourself when you visited me I was conscious but couldn't respond." I cried myself as I fell back to the bed pressing my hoof against where I was stabbed by the dark pony with mechanical wings. "I heard almost everything and saw about the same." I mumbled as I blinked and looked around. "Spike send the letter there to Princess Luna for me please."

"No…" he said in a low and angry tone "…I won't do it you broke your end of the deal I won't help you anymore." He was furious at me and I knew exactly why.

"Spike do as he sa…"Twilight managed to say.

I cut Twilight off though to let her know it was ok. "Alright Spike fair enough I will deliver it once  
I get out of here." I looked at Twilight and Tristin. "You should go back home and get some sleep I can see you both tomorrow when I wake up but for now we need more sleep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep before I got an answer from either of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So what did you think I hope you all enjoyed this shorter chapter I am trying to get more time and inspiration to write so I don't have such long breaks between each chapter also visit me on the tumblr and ask away because until the contest is over there will be no other place to get your answers on any part of the story. Also I am nearly done with review the rewrites of chapters one and two so expect them to be updated soon.


	13. note to the readers

I am sorry for my very long and extended absence from writing. I needed a break and inspiration. I feel terrible and am back finally. I have a few things to look back on now. I have had my Roleplays to help keep my creative juices flowing and have a few ideas for the story. I can't spill any secrets for now but I want to say I have new characters to add. I will reread all of my previous chapters and see if I can improve. I am still bad at punctuation but I have worked on it a bit and have gotten better but only slightly. New characters to come are from my friend whom I roleplay with. I know I have others in front of him but unfortunatly I have had a few changes. One being I got a new cpu and second being that anything I recovered was lost when I fragged said new CPU because of a bad virus. So I have no information on any characters that were not in my folder. I have lots to work on. Also I just realized something about my own story. A while before chapter 12 was written I had gone into surgery to get my almost burst apendix removed. The chapter was partially a retelling of my experience in that just with a lot less crying because to be honest I thought I was going to die... I don't do well in hospitals. Anyways expect chapters and I am going to find an assistant who is better at writing from my friends I have and ask them to help me correct grammer and all so it should all get better soon. Oh and if you want to interact with my non-canon to the story Zantorn go to my Tumblr and ask me questions. I love to RP and it is how I get my inspiration and creativity. So yeah. I hope to talk with you all soon.

From-Cody.


	14. Chapter 13

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic-Fan fiction

A World of Differences

Chapter 13-Making Up for Lost Time

By: ZentrocFairblaze

-x-x-x-x-x-

Slowly I awoke from my slumber. My body was sore from laying down so long and I could feel my muscles aching. I sat the hospital bed up and slowly tested out my motor functons. Front legs were fine, hind legs a bit stiff, neck movable. I caught a glimpse of the time. It was five in the morning. None of them were awake they were probably sleeping happily feeling secured in the fact I was alright.

"I need to get something solid in my stomach before they get here." With that I rang the nurse calling button. I unfortunatly had not counted on everyone having slept only a little while and then waiting for me to get up, because, as the nurse came in I could hear behind her the multiple steps of hooves. Friendly faces all lacking in sleep but eager to see me. I smiled my heart was overjoyed they had changed for me.

I spent the next few moments being smothered in hugs and voices. Tristin and Ratchet were talking over each other trying to speak with me. Ed and Shepard were smiling and messing up my rat's nest of a mane. Vinyl was being herself and listening to her music but had me in a hug. I saw every face I wanted to except two. Over the wall of bodies I could not see my beloved Twilight or Spike. My heart sank a bit before the nurse shushed everyone. "Now, now give him some room. He just woke up and needs to breath. Besides I am sure he has something he wants to say."

Thankful for the nurses interruption I smiled brightly. "Thank you all for means a lot to me that your all here but where is Twilight and Spike? I figured they would be first in line to get in my room." As I asked they all stepped to the side and I saw them My beloved mare and her assistant. One of the two was glad to see me the other not so much. Still I was happy to have them all here.

Noticing that Spike was not really wanting to be there Ed grabbed him and Tristin and left the room. I suppose they had gotten closer since I was gone. Twilight rushed to my side and held me close. Her mane smelled sweet and I could practically see the shimmering of her clean coat. I was in heaven... no I was in paradise I was in heaven before it was not what I wanted, I wanted this I wanted her. I guess we were looking sappy cause the others in the room began laughing before leaving the room.

Both me and Twilight blushed sheepishly. After finishing their laughter at us the other visitors started to file out. "We will see you in a few and give you two some time to catch up." Twilight sat down and then silence filled the room. With a small glow of my horn the letter I had written the night before was set ablaze and turned to ash.

Twilight looked at me confused. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted that delivered." Her stare was filled with confusion and concern.

"It is nothing important. I will deliver the message personally in a couple of days. For now and for the next few days I want to catch up on what little I may have missed. I want to spend time with you." I looked at her and motioned for her to come closer to me. I patted the bed and smiled. "I want my beautiful gal to be with me." I smiled slyly at her.

She came over to me after I called her and as soon as she was close enough I floated her atop me on the bed. "Cody what are you doing? You should be relaxing." He protested but ovly verbally her heart sped up and her hooves wrapped around me.

"I spent I don't know how long asleep and relaxed. I want my love and to catch up on lost time." I said as I ran my own hoof along her back. I was not letting her outta my grasp til I was to overjoyed to do anything else. I kissed her passionatly. Happily she kissed back. I could almost hear the laughing of the others. To my surprise and thanks to the glass room I was basically put in I could see the others and yes they were in fact laughing. With a smirk I playfully spanked Twilight and they all stopped and more blushed as they realized. Twilight let out a small moan.

"Hey no being naughty. I don't want to have to leave unsatisfied. Or forcefully removed." She said with a smile leaning into my neck and nibbling my ear. I could hear her heartbeat it was faster then normal, Her breathing was quickedned and because of our position I could even feel the heat coming off of her marehood. "But I could be persuaded to think otherwise."

I blushed at how my little stickler for rules was being more open. "Well you should know by now I would never leave you that way. So just relax and I will make sure we have a enjoyable time." Being the little trouble maker I was I couldn't pass up the chance. I slowly began moving under Twilight rubbing my sheath against her. I could hear her moans as she eagerly awaited a bit more touching. Keeping my eye on the others I could see them still watching and now blushing.

Unfortunatly about that time the doctor and nurse had managed to push through our friends and into the room. "Ok stop this vulger behavior. Mister Zantorn you shouldn't be moving around so much. Your still in recovery." The doctor looked pissed. Twilight feeling embaressed climbs off of me and blushes taking a seat.

"Doctor excuse my rudeness but piss off. I have been resting for the entire time I have been here. My muscles are sore and I have more energy then I know what to do with. So could we write up my dismissal from the hospital so I can be with the love of my life?" I smiled at him and I got the reaction I expected. The docotr's face showed he was disapproving. "And if you don't write the dismissal I can always just walk outta here."

The docotr grumbled. "You can be released as soon as you can stand up." Taking it as a challenge I hopped outta the bed and smirked ignoring the sore muscles. "Head to the front desk." He left with a huff.

"Well we should go. I want to finish what I started." I slyly walk past her giving her a spank again and head to the front desk. A few moments later we were all outta the hospital laughing and having a good time. Through all the happiness though my vision or dream or whatever it was lingered on my mind. I hid it well enough to let none of them realize I was distracted but I couldn't even remember what was talked about on the way home. The only thing I remembered was small mentions of visiting the palace. And through all of that I could feel the stare of something watching me.

My life was back to normal and yet it was now different. The only thing I knew for certain was that I shouldn't be surprised at what happens next.


End file.
